L'autre, mon père
by Selann Yui
Summary: Keïlan Malfoy a deux pères...Jusque là, rien d'anormal dans le monde sorcier. Mais depuis ses 3 ans qui ont vu la fuite de son deuxième père, rien ne va plus! Ce père qui est parti, Keïlan le déteste! Mais qui est-il! HPDM un peu spécial.
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou !**

**Je suis heureuse de pouvoir publier cette fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis mai2007 ! Et oui, j'en ai mis du temps pour 6 malheurs chapitres !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je mettrais un chapitre par semaine, le week end, je pense !**

**A part ça, je tiens à préciser (puisque c'est obligatoire ! ouiiiiinnn !) que les personnages et les lieux (sauf Kerloas) ne m'appartiennent pas… Ils sont à JKR ! Et tout ce qu'ils rapportent vont dans son coffre à ELLE ! La chanceuse !**

**Allez….  
BONNE LECTURE !!!**

_**L'autre, **_**mon père.**

_Par Selann Yui._

_Publié le 3 février 2008_

**Chapitre 1**

Bien le bonjour ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Moi non plus… Quelle importance, pas besoin de me connaître pour m'écouter pester, si ?

Si ça vous gêne passez votre chemin, je ne vous retiens pas.

…

Ca vous gêne pas ? Alors c'est cool !

Commençons par le commencement… Logique me direz-vous ! Hé bien, vous savez quoi ? Je hais mon père ! C'est un lâche qui nous a abandonné, Père et moi !

Hé oui, j'ai DEUX pères et pas de mère… Ce n'est peut-être pas compréhensible pour des moldus mais chez les sorciers, c'est possible. Mais pour moi, c'est un fardeau vu le deuxième père que j'ai l'honneur de ne pas connaître !

Il est parti quand il s'est aperçu que finalement, la vie de famille c'était pas pour lui ! Il aurait quand même pu s'en apercevoir avant ! Car voila, j'étais là moi ! Il aurait quand même pu penser un peu à moi ! Sans parler de Père qui ne s'est jamais remis de son départ !

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour-là ! Je devais avoir 3 ans, Père est entré dans ma chambre et m'a pris contre lui. Il pleurait en répétant « Il est parti… C'est fini, il ne reviendra plus jamais… »… Et Père pleurait. Je n'avais jamais vu Père pleurer ! On ne doit pas pleurer, c'est montrer que l'on est faible et pourtant ce jour-là, Père pleurait…

Et moi aussi.

Je me revois accroché à mon père, mouillant sa chemise de mes larmes. Quel sot j'ai été ! Pleurer une ordure pareille ! Pour ma défense, j'avais que 3 ans…

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de _lui_… Le strict nécessaire et c'est déjà bien trop ! Je voudrais effacer de mon esprit cette image vague d'un homme qui faisait semblant de m'aimer… Il ne venait pas souvent nous voir Père et moi. Et Père qui lui trouvait toujours de bonnes raisons ! Je ne le voyais toujours qu'en coup de vent et j'ai honte d'avouer que j'attendais ses visites avec impatience ! Quel idiot je suis de m'être laissé berné par un salaud pareil !

Je me rappelle aussi, trop bien peut-être, du désespoir qu'amenait dans notre manoir chacune de ses visites. Père semblait toujours triste et inquiet quand _l'autre_ repartait.

Tout à coup, des cris retentirent dans notre beau manoir de granit, m'arrachant à mes _plaisantes_ pensées. Père et Grand Père sont en grande conversation, on dirait !

« - Keïlan ira à Poudlard, Drago ! Comme tous les Malfoy avant lui ! Grondait Grand Père.

J'espère bien oui ! Je suis un Malfoy, par Salazar !

« - Mais il est né et a vécu en France, Père ! Répliquait Père.

Les voila encore en train de se disputer là-dessus. Je me demande pourquoi Père veut à ce point que je reste en France pour étudier… Surtout dans une école comme Beaux Bâtons. Certes l'école a une architecture somptueuse et une renommée qui n'est plus à faire mais… Il n'y a presque que des filles là-bas !

« - Il suffit Drago, je suis encore le chef du Clan Malfoy alors tu m'obéis et c'est tout. Keïlan ira à Poudlard comme tous ces ancêtres avant lui, point. Il recevra sa lettre bientôt.

Super !

J'entends Père fermer la communication et souffler, furieux… Mieux vaut qu'il ne me trouve pas là !

Je m'échappe à pas de loup.

« - Keïlan ! Keïlan, viens ici.

« - Père ?

« - Je sais que tu as tout entendu alors ne fais pas l'innocent.

Je me demande comment il fait pour toujours savoir que je l'ai écouté ???

J'entre dans la pièce et regarde Père en silence. Il me jette un regard douloureux et se retourne. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude… Mais bon, ça fait toujours comme une pointe _là_… Vous voyez OU je veux dire… Je parle de truc qui bat, qui est vital mais qu'on aimerait bien remiser au grenier parfois tant il nous fait mal…

« - Comme tu l'as entendu, vu que tu écoutais à ma porte, ton grand père tient à ce que tu étudies à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas pu et ne pourrais sûrement jamais le faire changer d'avis.

« - C'est vrai ? Je vais vraiment aller là-bas ?

« - Oui. Dés que tu auras reçu ta lettre, nous irons en Angleterre pour tes affaires.

« - Super !!

Ouhla, Père n'a pas sa tête des bons jours, mieux vaut garder les explosions de joie pour plus tard !

Je me demande quand est-ce que Père cessera de souffrir de l'absence de _l'autre. _Il ne mérite pas que l'on souffre de son absence ! Comment Père peut-il se laisser aller comme ça ? Lui qui est si fier, en général ! Par la barbe de Merlin, ce gars qui est mon autre père est une vraie plaie !

« - Va te laver les mains, nous allons passer à table.

Père ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Et je sais pourquoi, je ne le comprends pas mais je fais avec.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé au son caractéristique d'un transplanage. Un visiteur… Super !

Je me précipite en bas.

Et quel visiteur !

Je lui saute dans les bras en riant quand Père apparaît, baguette en main. Il a du croire à un voleur…

« - Parrain !

« - Salut, mon grand !

« - Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué, Parrain !

Parrain vit en Angleterre… Comme Grand Père et Grand-mère d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que nous ne les voyions pas souvent. J'ai souvent supplié Père de retourner vivre là-bas mais il refuse toujours catégoriquement. Ca doit encore avoir rapport avec _lui_.

« - Moi aussi, gamin !

Parrain ébouriffe mes cheveux en disant ça… Comme s'ils en avaient besoin ! Mes cheveux sont perpétuellement ébouriffés ! Même pas la peine d'essayer de les dompter, rien ne marche !

Je grogne un minimum mais Parrain s'est déjà retourné vers Père.

« - La prochaine fois, Blaise, préviens. Bougonne celui-ci.

« - Je suis content de te voir moi aussi, Drake. Souffle Parrain en riant.

Je l'admire beaucoup, mon parrain. C'est le seul (avec Grand Père mais c'est pas pour la même raison !) qui résiste au regard noir de Père. Et ça, c'est un exploit en soi ! Les yeux gris de Père sont si froids parfois qu'ils gèleraient un feu magique !

Les pitreries de Parrain arrivent même à faire sourire Père… comme maintenant par exemple.

« - Pepsy, petit déjeuner.

« - Oui, maître Drago, tout de suite, maître Drago.

L'elfe s'active et nous mangeons tous les trois. J'adore les visites de Parrain, il a toujours des tonnes d'anecdotes à nous raconter !

Avec lui, les repas s'éternisent mais ne sont jamais barbants ! Avec lui, la fin du repas est plutôt saluée par un « Déjà ? » que par un « Ouf ! » et ça… Ca change. N'allez pas croire que je n'aime pas Père mais on peut pas dire que ce soit marrant tous les jours, seul avec lui ici !

« - Pepsy, range tout ça. Ordonne Père quand nous avons eu finis. Keï va t'habiller.

« - Mais Père… Parrain n'a pas fini de rac…

« - Sans discuter, Keï.

Je baisse la tête et disparaît comme on me l'a demandé. Ils doivent avoir des choses à se dire… Des choses que je n'ai pas à savoir. En tout cas, j'espère que Parrain sera toujours là quand je redescendrais !

Mais pour ça, il faut que je me dépêche !

La salle de bain… Ok !

La penderie maintenant… C'est bon !

Un léger passage devant le miroir pour contempler avec désespoir l'espèce de truc qui me sert de cheveux… Horrible ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas hérité des souples cheveux blonds de Père ???

Soudain, un mouvement dans le coin de mon miroir attire mon regard.

Un hibou.

Je me retourne et accueille le volatile qui me lâche une lourde enveloppe de parchemin dans les mains. Je la retourne et lit.

_« Mr Keïlan Malfoy,_

_Manoir Kerloas,_

_Côtes des Légendes,_

_Bretagne, France. »_

De l'encre verte, comme Grand Père me l'avait raconté ! Alors cela veut dire que cette lettre vient tout droit de Poudlard !

Grand Père, je t'aime !

Oubliant que Père a tout fait pour que je n'aille pas à Poudlard, je me précipite en bas !

« - Père ! Père !

Père et Parrain sont au salon.

« - Oui, Keïlan ?

« - Père ! Parrain !... J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard !

« - Lucius a donc gagné, sourit Blaise.

Je tends la lettre à Père, me souvenant alors de sa répugnance à m'envoyer là-bas. Il la regarde mais ne la prend pas.

« - C'est à toi qu'elle est adressé, Keï.

Il me sourit, j'adore quand Père me sourit ! Sa physionomie est si douce dans ces moments là ! J'apprécie d'autant plus que c'est rare.

« - Ouvre-là donc… me presse-t-il.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Décachetant l'enveloppe j'en sors deux parchemin. L'un doit être une liste. Je fixe mon attention sur l'autre.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

_Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe._

_Cher Mr Malfoy,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Filius Flitwick_

_Directeur-adjoint_

Après l'avoir parcouru, je la lis à haute voix. Voix qui tremble d'excitation. Ca y est ! Je suis inscrit à Poudlard !

« - Ils n'ont même pas changé de discours depuis le temps… Je me souviens, c'est mot pour mot ce qu'il y avait dans les nôtres ! S'exclame Parrain, l'air ravi.

« - Oui, seul les personnes changent, le reste ne changera jamais… soupire Père. Va préparer tes affaires, Keï, nous partons pour l'Angleterre.

« - Aujourd'hui, Père ?

« - Plus vite nous irons, plus vite nous serons de retour.

« - Oh, tu ne resteras pas un peu à Londres avec nous ? demanda Parrain, visiblement déçu.

« - Je ne préfère pas. Nous y resterons seulement le temps nécessaire pour faire les achats scolaires.

Parrain semble hésiter à dire quelque chose mais les mots restent sur ses lèvres. Au lieu de ça, il prend un air rêveur et dit :

« - Ah, que de bons souvenirs, le Chemin de Traverse…

« - On va aller au Chemin de Traverse, Père ? C'est vrai ? Oh, Père, quand ira-t-on ? Je demande, très excité.

Mais Père ne semble pas aussi heureux que moi. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il me regarde m'agiter. Je me calme, conscient que c'est de ma faute. Parrain a l'air d'en vouloir à Père mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

D'ailleurs que m'importe ?! J'aurais tant voulu que Père soit heureux pour moi !

« - Vous n'avez qu'à y aller demain. Nous y allons demain nous aussi… Ca serait bien de s'y retrouver, comme autrefois ! Propose Parrain, conscient du malaise entre Père et moi.

« - Père ?

Il détourne son regard de moi et je baisse les yeux. Je ne pleurerais pas.

« - Bien, nous irons demain. Blaise, n'amènes pas ton… Qui tu sais. Souffle Père.

'Qui tu sais' est le mari de Parrain. Je ne sais pas qui c'est… Il parait que je l'ai vu quand j'étais petit mais depuis, Père ne veut plus le voir… Je me demande bien comment il peut être…

« - Je sais, murmure Parrain, douloureusement. Maëlys seule m'accompagnera…

Maëlys est leur fille… A Parrain et 'Qui tu sais'. Elle est jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns cuivrés, ses grands yeux bleus et sa peau ambrée… Parrain l'a amené un ou deux fois. Elle a mon âge, ou presque… Elle dit toujours qu'elle est la plus grande parce qu'elle a trois mois de plus que moi. Et généralement je réplique que je préfère ça que d'être née le 14 février ! Je gagne toujours (ou presque) les batailles verbales… Il parait que j'ai de qui tenir d'après Parrain.

« - Pepsy ! Pepsy ! Crie Père.

« - Oui, maître Malfoy ?

« - Prépare les bagages pour mon fils et moi et envoie le tout à Londres chez mes parents. Nous serons absent quelques jours.

« - Bien, Maître.

L'elfe disparut.

« - Dépêchons-nous, Keï. Le temps de remplir les papiers au Ministère français, nous serons chez Grand Père ce midi. Tu veux bien aller le prévenir Blaise ?

« - J'y vais de ce pas ! A plus, gamin !

Parrain disparut dans un grand 'PLOP' non sans avoir passé la main dans mes cheveux.

« - PARRAAAIIINNN !!! Je râle.

Père sourit.

« - Pendant que je vais au Ministère, à Paris, rédige une lettre pour répondre à celle que tu viens de recevoir. Grand Père doit déjà avoir fait le nécessaire mais fais-le quand même.

« - Bien Père. A tout à l'heure. Je serais prêt !

« - Je n'en doute pas !

Mine de rien, Père a mis près de 2 heures avant de revenir. J'espère que Grand Père et Grand-mère nous auront attendu pour déjeuner.

« - Tu es prêt, Keï ?

« - Oui !

Je cours pour le rejoindre au salon. J'arrive à peine qu'il me tend un sachet violet.

« - Voila la poudre de cheminette internationale.

Je prends le sachet et le jette dans le feu. Puis je grimpe dedans.

« - Ministère de la Magie, Londres !

Je me sens tourné et m'écrase lamentablement au sol. Je me relève prestement avant que Père ne sorte à son tour de la cheminée. Tout le monde a vu que je me suis rétamé par terre mais pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, non plus !

Je leur envoie un regard noir de mon cru et la foule se retourne rapidement, chuchotant sur notre passage. Allez savoir quelle mouche les a piqué ! J'ai un truc de coller sur le visage ou quoi ?

« - Viens Keï.

Père me prend par la main. Il la serre si fort qu'il me fait mal. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« - Père, tu…

Il ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Son visage est dur. Je crois bien qu'il a mal. Il m'entraîne vers un guichet et dépose deux parchemins sur le comptoir que, à ma plus grand honte, je ne dépasse même pas !

Oui, je suis petit, et alors ???

« - Drago Malfoy. Se présente mon père. Et Keïlan Malfoy.

La sorcière se penche au dessus de son comptoir pour me voir. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise mais elle ne dit rien. Le regard de Père doit y être pour quelque chose.

« - T-Tout est en ordre, Mr Malfoy… Passez un bon séjour en Angleterre, Messieurs.

Père se retourne sans un mot de plus alors que la sorcière me dévisage toujours. C'est d'une impolitesse. Père accélère le pas et une fois dans l'Atrium, il transplane avec moi.

Nous atterrissons dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy. Rien n'a changé. Franchement, je préfère notre manoir breton. Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi là-bas de chaleureux. Ici, tout est froid et plutôt impersonnel. A l'image même de ce que doivent être les Malfoy… Et qu'ils ne sont pas, encore heureux ! Enfin, pas tout le temps…

« - Bonjour Maître Drago. Maître Lucius, Maîtresse Narcissa et Mr Zanbini vous attendent à table, Maître.

Père me nettoie les mains d'un sort et nous rejoignons les autres à table.

« - Bonjour Drago, vous avez eu des soucis ?

« - Les ministères sont les mêmes dans tous les pays, Père.

« - Je vois. Bonjour Keïlan.

« - Bonjour Grand Père. Grand-mère, vous semblez aller très bien.

Grand-mère est très belle ! Mais sa santé est très fragile… Ce sont ses nerfs apparemment. D'après ce que m'a raconté Père, Grand-mère est comme ça depuis la guerre qui a déchiré l'Angleterre jusqu'à un peu après ma naissance.

« - Bonjour Keïlan. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Je vais bien, c'est vrai. Te voir me comble.

Père m'a dit que sa mère était d'une nature très froide avant. Qu'il était rare qu'elle le câline quand il était petit… Mais moi, je suis bien content qu'elle ait changé. Elle est très gentille et elle me donne tout ce que je veux.

« - Asseyez-vous, nous n'attendions que vous pour commencer.

Je m'assois entre Grand-mère et Parrain, Père prend la place qu'il reste, en face de moi. Le déjeuner est silencieux. Pour une fois Parrain ne dit rien. Père m'a dit un jour que Parrain était très intimidé devant Grand Père. C'est vrai qu'il est intimidant mais de là à faire taire Blaise Zanbini !

Après déjeuner, Grand-mère se retire pour se reposer et Grand Père a des rendez-vous pour ses affaires.

Parrain, Père et moi allons près de la piscine. Nous nous retrouvons vite dans l'eau. Père reste sur le bord à se prélasser pendant que je joue avec Parrain. Bientôt, je me rapproche de Père. Parrain arrêtera peut être de me faire couler… Comment ça, je vais me cacher dans les robes de mon père ??? Même pas vrai, j'ai une question à lui poser d'abord !

« - Dis Père, tu étais bien à Serpentard ?

Vous voyez ! J'avais bien une question ! Non mais, faut me croire quand je vous le dis!

« - Evidement !

« - Alors j'y serais moi aussi ! Les Malfoy ne passent pas par d'autres maisons que celle du grand Salazar ! C'est Grand Père qui me l'a dit !

« - Je vois que ce cher Lucius n'a pas changé ! Lance Parrain, moqueur.

Il va vite désenchanté vu _qui_ arrive.

« - Pourquoi donc aurais-je changé, Mr Zanbini ?

« - Mr Malfoy ! S'étrangle Parrain.

La tête impayable qu'il fait ! Je ne serais pas un Malfoy, je me tordrais de rire !

« - Père, voudriez-vous aller farcir la tête de Keïlan d'idée de grandeur des Sangs Purs ailleurs ?... Je dois parler à Blaise.

Grand Père hausse les épaules et sourit.

« - Viens Keïlan.

Je sors de l'eau et suis Grand Père, non sans jeter un regard à mon père. Mais celui-ci, comme souvent, évite mon regard. Je baisse les yeux tristement.

Grand Père me parle de Poudlard. Il a même ressorti ses albums photo… Pauvre Grand Père, je ne l'écoute même pas !

« - Raah, je _le_ hais ! Je grogne, interrompant Grand Père. C'est de _sa_ faute ! Tout est de _sa_ faute !

« - Tu pourrais m'écouter, Keïlan. Me gronda-t-il.

Je me renfrogne mais murmure tout de même quelques excuses. Faut pas plaisanter avec Grand Père !

« - Et puis-je savoir ce qui te fait pester ainsi ?

« - Pourquoi _il_ est parti ? Pourquoi _il_ nous a laissé ? S'_il_ était pas parti, Père serait heureux ! Il me regarderait !

Grand Père reste un instant bouche bée face à cette explosion de colère.

« - Mais ton père te regarde ! Dit-il, sachant bien qu'il ment.

« - Non ! Maudite ressemblance ! Je crache, furieux.

« - Keïlan, de qui parle-tu ?

Question rhétorique, Grand Père sait pertinemment de qui je veux parler.

« - De mon _père_ bien évidement ! J'explose.

Il sourit, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. J'ai lâché le morceau. Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans un état pareil pour ce type.

« - Et qu'as-tu encore à lui reprocher ? Souffla-t-il, las.

« - D'être parti ! Que je _lui_ ressemble trop ! Tout ! Tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie, c'est SA faute !

Lucius sourit.

« - Rien que ça !

« - Ne te moques pas, Grand Père ! _Il_ nous pourrit la vie sans même être là !!!

Je suis tellement en colère que je ne remarque pas que Grand Père fronce de plus en plus les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que je lui ressemble tant ?! Je sais bien que c'est pour ça que Père a du mal à poser les yeux sur moi ! J'ai tout de lui ! Tout ! Ses satanés cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche, son physique ! J'ai bien remarqué que je ne ressemble pas à Père, je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais je ne serais pas comme _l'autre_ ! Je ne serais pas un lâche ! J'assumerais mes responsabilités quand je serais grand, moi !

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

« - Je m'en fous ! Je _le_ hais ! _Son_ attitude me répugne !

« - Keïlan, arrête ! Si ton père entend cela, il…

« - Je sais que Père sera triste mais je ne peux pas m'en emp…

« - Son nom ? M'interrompit Grand Père.

« - Quoi ?

« - Donne-moi son nom à ce père que tu détestes tant.

« - Tu sais très bien que je ne m'en souviens plus ! J'étais trop petit quand ce lâche est parti !

« - Ne sois pas injuste. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé… Comme tu le dis si bien tu étais trop « petit » ! Et sache qu'il n'était pas lâche.

« - Mais !

« - Il suffit maintenant Keïlan... Te rappelles-tu de ton père au moins ? Te rappelles-tu de ses nuits sans sommeil qu'il a passé quand tu étais malade ? Te rappelles-tu de cet homme qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour te…

« - Père !

« - Drago.

« - Ne dites rien, Père.

Père a l'air furieux mais c'est difficile à dire vu que son visage reste impassible. Trop impassible.

« - Alors fais le. Déclare Parrain qui le suit et je vois Grand Père acquiescer.

« - …

« - Père.

Peut être que cette fois je vais savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir. J'en ai marre que l'on me cache tant de choses à propos de _lui. _Père se braque dés que je lui pose une question et je vois bien que ça le fait souffrir alors je me tais mais… Mais là, Grand Père et Parrain sont là ! Et ils ont l'air d'accord avec moi alors peut être…

« - J'aimerais qu'il me dise au contraire, Père ! Qu'il me dise ce que vous me cachez depuis si longtemps.

« - Huit ans, Drago… Ca fait huit ans. Intervient Parrain.

Père lui lance un tel regard que Parrain se mord la lèvre. Puis Père se tourne vers moi.

« - Tu le sauras, soit patient…

« - Mais j'attends depuis 8 ans ! Et j'attends quoi ?

Je ne devrais pas m'énerver mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« - Le moment propice.

« - Le bon moment pour toi de me le dire ! Pour toi ! Je sais bien que toi, tu ne peux pas en parler parce qu'il t'a fait du mal mais pourquoi les empêcher, eux, de me le dire ? Père ?!

A cet instant, nous sommes dressés l'un contre l'autre. C'est la première fois que je fais face à mon père de cette façon. Mais je n'y tiens plus. Je veux savoir. Père me fixe. Il semble loin tout à coup, son regard vacille. On dirait que quelque chose vient de se casser en lui. Je ne comprends pas…

Il tourne les talons et sort du salon pour aller près de Grand-mère. J'entends même cette dernière s'étonner de le voir arriver. Père ne se réfugie près de Grand-mère que quand il souffre.

Père ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Père, je t'aime, je suis désolé !

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas.

« - Tu as vraiment tout de _lui_. Soupire Parrain.

Je me tourne vers lui. Inutile, il ne me dira rien.

« - Grand Père…

« - Je sens que la collection de vase de Chine de Narcissa va encore payer…

Un énorme bruit de porcelaine brisé traversa le manoir, bientôt suivi d'un second. Grand Père, m'ignorant, se tourne vers Blaise.

« - Je l'avais dit !

« - Grand Père, dis-moi !

Je suis perdu… Il n'a pas le droit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Je veux savoir !

« - Ton père te le dira… C'est à lui de le faire. En attendant va le voir et redescendez dîner.

Je baisse la tête. Grand Père a raison, je dois aller m'excuser. Il me connaît trop bien, il sait bien que ça me fait mal de savoir Père comme ça.

Je sors du salon et me précipite à l'étage, les larmes dévalent mes joues sans mon autorisation. J'ouvre la porte du boudoir de Grand-mère et entre.

« - Père !

Voila que je sanglote ! Père m'ouvre les bras et je m'y précipite. Je lui murmure milles excuses en hoquetant et lui, il me serre tout simplement dans ses bras. Dorénavant, j'essaierais de ne plus faire de mal à Père. J'attendrais qu'il me dise… Même si c'est dur.

**A suivre…………………………….**

_Terminé le 25.05.2007._

10


	2. Chapitre 2

_Publié le 10 février 2008._

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 2**

Et nous voila partis !!! Direction, Chemin de Traverse ! Bon, encore par réseau de cheminette mais enfin, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Grand Père est passé avant moi ce qui fait qu'il m'a habilement rattrapé à l'arrivée. Sinon, j'étais bon pour un nouveau vol plané… Encore ! Je suis pas doué avec la cheminette. Voila Père qui arrive. Impeccable comme toujours. C'est pas juste.

Le silence s'installe dans le pub où nous avons atterri. Tout le monde me dévisage, mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ???

« - Viens Keïlan.

Père m'entraîne vers la sortie, emboîtant le pas de Grand Père. Ce dernier tapote sur le mur qui s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître le Chemin de Traverse. Une joyeuse cohue nous accueille et j'entends Père renifler d'exaspération.

« - Ou peut donc se cacher, Blaise ? demanda Père.

« - Attendez-le là, je vais chercher de l'argent à Gringotts.

« - Bien. Viens Keïlan.

Père s'assoit avec élégance sur un banc et attend. Je me place près de lui, scrutant la foule. Un éclair cuivré attire mon attention.

« - Drago ! Keïlan !

« - Parrain !

Parrain arrive près de nous, Maëlys et deux petits garçons identiques à sa suite.

« - Bonjour. Ca va ?

« - Parfaitement.

« - Tu te souviens de Maëlys, Keïlan ?

Je hoche la tête en regardant la fille qui me fait face.

« - Quand je lui ai dit que l'on ferait les courses avec toi, elle n'a pas cessé de parler et blabla et blabla… On pouvait plus l'arrêter !

« - Papa !

Elle rougit puis me tend la main.

« - Je suis contente de te revoir, Keïlan.

Je lui souris en lui serrant la main en retour.

« - Moi aussi.

L'un des garçons attire son attention.

« - Je te présente mes petits frères… Dorian et Falcon.

« - Salut !

Waouh ! Et comment je fais moi ? Hein ? Ils sont pareils !

« - Falcon a les yeux noirs alors que Dorian les a bleus… M'explique Maëlys en riant.

Ah vrai dire, je vois pas trop la différence de couleur… c'est un bleu trèèès foncé !!!

« - Euh… Ouais, d'accord.

Nous éclatons de rire. Parrain et Père nous regardent en souriant. Une fois Grand Père de retour, nous commençons nos achats.

« - Vous avez vos listes, les enfants ?

Je sors la feuille de ma poche et commence à lire…

**COLLEGE POUDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Uniforme**

**Liste de vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :**

**Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**

**Un chapeau pointu (noir)**

**Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**

**Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**

**Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**

« - Commençons par chez Guipure… C'est le plus logique. Propose Parrain.

« - Euh… Emmène les enfants, je vais chercher les livres.

Père n'a pas l'air bien. Je me rapproche de lui, inquiet. Il pose une main tendre sur ma tête.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas va… Et va avec Parrain. Donne-moi ta liste.

Je la lui tends et me retourne vers Parrain.

« - Alors en route mauvaise troupe ! Vous venez avec nous, Mr Malfoy ?

« - Non, je dois aller chercher quelques ingrédients chez l'apothicaire. Réponds Grand Père.

« - Prenez donc ce qu'il faut pour nos petits sorciers…

« - Bien sur.

Grand Père part d'un côté alors que Père va de l'autre. Je me sens tout seul tout à coup. Je me rapproche de Parrain. Celui-ci s'aperçoit vite que je suis un peu perdu. Il pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« - Dis Parrain…

« - Oui ?

« - Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Père ?

« - Trop plein de mauvais souvenirs, je crois… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me replonge dans mes rêveries jusqu'à qu'un cri de Maëlys me tire de là. Elle pointe une enseigne du doigt. Dessus on peut lire :

_« Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »_

« - C'est ici que vous allez prendre vos uniformes, Mme Guipure a l'habitude.

Parrain attrape chacun des jumeaux par une main et rentre. Mme Guipure arrive en trottinant.

« - Mr Zabini ! Et toute la fratrie Weasley-Zabini…

« - Bonjour Mme Guipure… C'est pour les deux plus vieux, pour Poudlard…

« - Les deux pl… Ooh.

Ca y est ! Voila que ça recommence ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux pareils ???

« - Voici Keïlan Malfoy… Il fait sa rentrée cette année aussi.

La voix plutôt froide de Parrain la rappelle à l'ordre et elle se reprend.

« - Oui, oui… Venez. Venez ici, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut.

La petite sorcière replète nous amène au fond du magasin et Maëlys et moi grimpons sur des tabourets pour faire ajuster nos robes.

Maëlys est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les filles et les vêtements, c'est vraiment une grande histoire d'amour ! Moi, ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver tout ça. D'abord, être debout sur un tabouret sans bouger, c'est pas la joie. Mais en plus, les cousettes me regardent bizarrement. En fait, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement ici !

Je grogne de mécontentement et accroche mon regard à Parrain qui se démène pour garder les jumeaux près de lui. Pauvre Parrain, tout seul avec ses deux anguilles !

Arrive enfin le moment où Mme Guipure annonce la fin de la torture. Je saute du tabouret avec soulagement. Parrain colle la main de Falcon dans la mienne et confie Dorian à Maëlys.

« - Surveillez-les, je paye.

Il s'éloigne avec la vendeuse et nous, nous sortons de la boutique avec les petits monstres qui se tortillent pour nous faire lâcher prise.

« - Tiens-le bien surtout. Me conseille Maëlys.

« - Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je grogne.

Ca y est ! Je l'ai lâché ! Par réflexe, je le rattrape par la capuche mais je me retrouve bientôt avec une petite robe de sorcier vide entre les doigts. Maëlys éclate de rire alors que je grommelle en me mettant à courir après le gamin. Celui-ci rie de sa liberté mais pas pour longtemps. Je vois bientôt ses pieds décoller du sol et un son inarticulé sortir de sa bouche.

« - Père !

Ouf, il a rattrapé le fuyard et le ramène. Falcon boude, ses petits bras croisés sur son torse. Nous rions de son attitude quand Parrain nous rejoint.

« - Tiens.

Père lui refile son fils et pose une main sur mon épaule.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as encore essayé de t'échapper ??? Gronde Parrain en regardant Falcon dans les yeux.

Ohoh ! Falcon fait moins le malin devant les gros yeux que lui fait Parrain.

« - Pardon Papa. S'excuse l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

« - Tu as intérêt à être sage jusqu'à la fin de la journée sinon tu attendras longtemps avant que je ne t'emmène avec moi de nouveau… Tu as compris ?

Ough, pauvre Falcon !

« - J'ai compris, Papa.

« - Parfait.

Il se tait un instant. Je reste abasourdi devant l'obéissance qu'il a réussi à tirer de ce petit monstre.

« - Et ça voit aussi pour toi, Dorian !

L'autre garçonnet se ratatine sur place, faisant rire tout le monde.

« - Bon, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! S'exclame Parrain. Falcon, Dorian, la main.

Les deux garçons prirent chacun l'une des mains tendues, obéissants pour une fois.

« - Tous les livres seront expédiés directement par Fleury et Bott au Manoir Malfoy, tu n'auras qu'à passer les chercher là-bas, Blaise. Intervint Père.

« - Ok. Il ne reste donc que les fournitures. Maëlys, fais voir ta liste.

Parrain prit la liste que lui tendait sa fille et la lut.

**Fournitures**

**1 baguette magique**

**1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**

**1 boîte de fiole en verre ou cristal**

**1 télescope**

**1 balance en cuivre**

**Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.**

**IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**

« - C'est nul ! Pourquoi on peut pas avoir de balai ? Père, tu ne peux rien faire ? Je grogne.

Quelle idée stupide, vraiment ! Pourquoi donc les premières années ne pouvaient-ils pas amenés leur propre balai ??? J'ai le mien depuis mes 8 ans et je sais parfaitement m'en servir.

« - Non, je ne ferais rien.

« - Ce serait en vain de toute façon. Réplique alors Grand Père. J'avais essayé de convaincre le directeur pour Drago et ce vieux…

« - Huhum. Sourit Parrain en lui désignant les jumeaux.

« - …Et Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu. McGonagall ne sera pas plus clémente que lui.

« - Mais je sais voler ! Les cours de vol me seront inutile, vous le savez comme moi !

« - Oui, nous le savons mais tu ne vas pas commencer à braver le règlement avant même d'être entré à Poudlard ? Sourit Parrain.

Père se renferme, allez savoir pourquoi… Grand Père s'en aperçoit, de même que Parrain, et change de sujet.

« - La baguette en dernier. Dit-il comme une évidence.

« - Oui… Le reste maintenant.

Père regardait ma liste par-dessus mon épaule.

« - Il faut aussi du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre… Ajoute Parrain.

« - En route.

Nous prenons les magasins dans l'ordre où ils se présentent. Deux chaudrons, deux télescopes et deux balances plus tard, nous entrons dans une papeterie magique.

« - Waouh ! T'as vu, Keïlan ? La nouvelle encre, elle change de couleur suivant ton humeur ! S'écrie Maëlys.

« - Et il y a un signification de ces couleurs… ? Demande Parrain.

« - Oui, regarde… Oh, Papa, je peux en avoir… S'il te plait !

« - Je ne pense pas que ça te soit utile pour tes cours, Maë…

« - S'il te plait ! Mon petit papa chéri !!!

Parrain va céder… C'est obligé vu les yeux de chien battu. Elle sait y faire, dis donc ! Moi, c'est pas si simple que ça avec Père. Mais bon, il ne me refuse pas grand-chose quand même.

« - Ok, prends-en un flacon.

« - Youpi ! Je t'adore mon papounet !

« - J'ai les parchemins et de bonnes plumes, Keï. Me dit mon père.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il fait léviter le tout devant lui et le pose délicatement sur le comptoir.

« - On apprend ça en Première année, n'est-ce pas ?

J'adorerais faire ça !

« - Oui.

Il commande l'encre et paye nos achats.

« - Faites tout livrer au Manoir Malfoy.

« - Bien Monsieur Malfoy.

Le vendeur met une note sur notre commande avant de l'envoyer à la livraison. Quand il se retourne, je sens son regard se fixer sur moi puis se détourner quand je me tourne vers lui.

« - Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Maë ?

« - Oui, Papa.

« - Parfait.

Parrain paye et attrape ses achats qu'il diminue avant de les glisser dans le chaudron qu'il vient d'acheter. De notre côté, nous n'avons rien, Père a tout fait livrer chez Grand Père et Grand-mère.

Nous ressortons bientôt et Grand Père nous emmène devant… Un marchand de glace ! J'adore les glaces ! Nous nous installons sur un banc pour manger sans nous salir. Hum, que c'est bon !

Les gens qui passent près de nous nous dévisagent sans gêne mais les regards froids de Père et Grand Père les font vite déguerpir.

« - Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde me regarde bizarrement… J'avoue d'une petite voix.

C'est impressionnant quand même ! Tous ces regards sur soi. Je lève les yeux vers Père mais son visage est fermé. Il ne me répondra pas, je crois. Je cherche une réponse auprès de Grand Père et Parrain mais aucun des deux ne semblent prêts à dire quelque chose. Je hausse les épaules. J'en ai marre de toutes ses cachotteries.

Les pitreries des jumeaux me font oublier ça et nous passons un agréable moment.

« - Il ne reste plus qu'Ollivanders. Souffle Père alors que Parrain nettoie les cochonneries de ses fils d'un sort.

Il en a marre, je crois.

« - Alors on vous laisse ici… Déclare Parrain. R… _Il_ veut être là.

Père hoche la tête. Parrain doit parler de 'Qui tu sais'. Maëlys m'a dit que son deuxième père était super mais pas très mature des fois… Je comprends pourquoi il s'est marié avec Parrain alors !

« - Au revoir, Keïlan… me dit Maëlys.

« - Tu peux m'appeler Keï, tu sais…

Elle me fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête, toute heureuse.

« - Je suis contente qu'on rentre tous les deux à Poudlard ! On va bien s'amuser là-bas ! Et…

Elle se penche vers moi.

« - …Je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur parce que c'est la première fois que je serais séparée de mes parents…

Elle rougit en m'avouant ça. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. C'est Père qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais et… Comme il n'y a pas d'enfants de mon âge près de là où nous vivons, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'ami jusqu'à maintenant alors… Ca me fait bizarre de me dire qu'à la rentrée je vivrais avec pleins de personnes de mon âge et dans un pays différent de celui où est Père. Je lui renvois un sourire compréhensif et elle s'éloigne de moi. Je sens alors deux petites mains agripper ma robe. Je baisse les yeux pour regarder les jumeaux.

« - On te revoit bientôt ? demande Falcon… Enfin, je crois que c'est lui.

« - Nous, on t'aime bien.

« - T'es marrant.

« - Tu viendras nous voir dans notre maison ?

« - Oh oui, dis tu viendras ?

« - Euh…

Ils sont marrants tous les deux… Ca m'aurait plu d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Mais bon… Pour qu'eux aussi, ils souffrent de l'absence de _l'autre_, c'est pas la peine !

« - Et toi aussi, Monsieur tu viendras ?

Père se raidit. Aller les voir, ça signifie voir 'Qui tu sais'…

« - Allons, Falcon, Dorian… Dites au revoir, Papou doit nous attendre ! Et… Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait chez Mamie !

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour les deux garçons mais ils sont tous joyeux et pressés de partir tout à coup. Parrain nous regarde d'un air entendu.

« - Ah, les cookies de M… Mamie leur ferait tout oublier !

Père et moi sourions. Un dernier au revoir et ils s'en vont. Bien évidement Parrain n'a pas résisté à passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Je râle et boude alors que tout le monde rie. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec mes cheveux ?!

Je marchais près de Père, tête baissée, boudant.

En un, empêcher Parrain de passer sa main sur ma tête…

En deux, éclaircir tous ces mystères !

J'en étais à l'élaboration d'un plan visant à éviter la satanée main de mon parrain, quand quelqu'un me bouscula. Mais cette personne me rattrapa d'une main avant que je ne m'aplatisse par terre.

« - Excuse-moi.

Je lève la tête, prêt à lui dire ma façon de penser mais les mots restent coincé sur mes lèvres. L'inconnu est un adolescent de 15 ou 16 ans, les cheveux noirs et longs et les yeux bleus. Grand et musclé, il a le teint clair qui contraste avec le reste de sa personne.

« - Naïm, tu devrais faire attention où tu v… Merlin tout puissant.

L'homme qui vient d'apparaître ressemble beaucoup à l'adolescent bien que sa peau soit plus mate. Son père sûrement… Il me regarde avec émerveillement mais son regard s'assombrit de douleur. Il me fait penser au regard de Père.

« - Black.

L'homme se redresse pour faire face à Grand Père qui nous a rejoint depuis peu.

« - Malfoy.

« - Tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme…

Que de tension dans l'air, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre ces trois-là mais pas que de l'amitié, ça s'est sûr !

« - Tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ? Me demande l'adolescent sans faire attention aux adultes qui se regardent en chien de faïence.

Je reporte aussitôt mon attention sur lui et hoche la tête.

« - Oui. Keïlan Malfoy.

Je lui tends la main, il m'a l'air sympa.

« - Naïm Black-Snape, j'ai 16 ans.

« - Tu es à Poudlard alors ? Quelle maison ? Moi je voudrais aller à Serpentard comme Père… C'est bien là-bas ?

Naïm sourit à mon enthousiasme mais il n'a pas le temps de me répondre.

« - Keï, viens.

« - Oh, Père…

« - Keïlan.

« - J'arrive.

La mort dans l'âme, je m'apprête à le suivre.

« - J'espère qu'on se reverra à Poudlard. Me lance Naïm alors que je pars.

Je me retourne et crie :

« - J'espère aussi ! A bientôt ! Au revoir, Monsieur Black !

Monsieur Black qui fait une drôle de tête d'ailleurs… Enfin bref, pas grave. Père a l'air aussi renfermé que possible. Il allonge le pas et j'ai du mal à suivre. C'est avec soulagement que je vois l'enseigne du marchand de baguette, Ollivanders.

Nous entrons. La boutique est poussiéreuse et les étagères croulent sous les boites de baguette. Un vieil homme arrive, ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« - Bonjour Messieurs Malfoy…

« - Ollivanders.

Les saluts de Père et Grand Père sont aussi froids que possible. Bah, ils sont comme ça !

« - Jeune homme…

Je le salue d'un signe de tête, l'homme a un sourire étrange. Il me laisse une impression bizarre. Sans reculer beaucoup, je me rapproche de Père, impressionné.

« - …Vous rentrez à Poudlard je suppose.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête.

« - Ah, la première baguette ! Toute une histoire… Je me souviens de vos baguettes, Messieurs, dit-il en s'adressant à Père et Gand Père. De bonnes baguettes… Puissantes ! Cheveux de veela et bois d'ol…

« - Suffit, nous venons pour Keïlan, nous savons ce que sont nos baguettes, Monsieur. Le stoppe Grand Père.

« - Bien, bien…

Le vieil homme n'a pas l'air tellement intimidé par Grand Père.

« - Voyons laquelle de mes baguettes va vous convenir…

Il s'éloigne vers une étagère miteuse et extrait une longue boite de la pile. Et me la tend en me vantant ses caractéristiques. Je la prends en main et l'agite un peu comme me l'indique Père. Le comptoir se vide de ses tiroirs.

Oups !

Je repose la baguette.

« - Visiblement, non.

Il va en chercher une autre. Même carnage.

« - N'oubliez pas, jeune Mr Malfoy, la baguette choisit son sorcier, cela peut prendre du temps !

Au bout de trois baguettes essayées, la moitié des étagères sont vidées. Ainsi que le comptoir et la porte de la réserve est ouverte.

« - Un client difficile, comme son père.

Je me retourne vers Père, fier de la comparaison mais il fronce les sourcils. Je hausse les épaules et me retourne vers l'homme qui réfléchit. Soudain, il sursaute et me regarde intensément.

« - Mais bien sur… Comment n'y avoir pas penser plus tôt !

Il disparaît de nouveau dans le fouillis de son magasin. Bon d'accord, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose dans ce fouillis. Il revient avec une longue boite rectangulaire.

« - Bois d'olivier, plume de phoenix, 29,3 centimètres… Excellente baguette d'attaque comme de défense, idéale pour les duels ou le combat. Explique-t-il.

Je la prends… Et là, pas besoin de l'agiter. Une chaleur douce se répand en moi depuis ma main. Une gerbe d'étincelles vertes et or explose de l'extrémité de la baguette.

« - J'aurais du le deviner… Savez-vous que le phoenix qui a donné cette plume en a donné deux autres et…

« - On s'en moque. Le coupe Père. Combien coûte-t-elle ?

« - 8 galions, Mr Malfoy. Mais vous ne pourrez pas tout le temps fuir… Un jour, il vous rattrapera.

Alors là, j'y comprends plus rien. Ollivanders emballe délicatement ma nouvelle baguette et me la tend. Père paye et nous sortons.

« - Au revoir Mr Ollivanders.

L'homme me sourit et Père m'entraîne dehors. Encore un truc en rapport avec _l'autre_ vu la tête de Père. Nous rentrons chez Grand Père et Grand-mère. Tous nos achats sont là ainsi que Pepsy.

« - Pepsy, les valises. Et occupe-toi des fournitures de Keïlan.

« - Bien Maître Drago.

L'elfe prend en charge nos achats mais je garde ma baguette pour moi.

« - Nous rentrons en France, Keï.

« - Déjà Père ?

Je suis déçu, il m'avait semblé que nous resterions un peu plus longtemps. Nous ne sommes là que depuis hier !

« - Oui.

« - Mais… S'il vous plait, Père !

Je cherche l'appui de Grand Père mais celui-ci a disparu si tôt que nous avons passé la porte du Manoir.

« - Non, nous rentrons immédiatement. Tu as tes fournitures maintenant… Et tu auras tout le loisir de les contempler en France. Dépêche-toi.

« - C'est injuste, Père. J'ai envie de rester ici moi… Avec Grand Père et Grand-mère !

Je me détourne de son regard implacable et vais me réfugier chez Grand-mère. Celle-ci est devant son chevalet et elle peint. Elle peint très bien, Grand-mère. Elle voulait faire mon portrait mais pour cela, il faudrait que je reste avec elle…

Je m'assois à ses pieds et pose ma tête sur ses genoux.

« - Pourquoi Père ne veut-il pas rester en Angleterre, Grand-mère ? Pourquoi ?

Grand-mère caresse mes cheveux avec douceur.

« - Il te faut être très patient, Keïlan… Ton père a encore besoin de temps… Le temps n'efface rien mais à force, il apaise un peu la douleur et le chagrin.

Je me raidis. C'est encore à cause de _l'autre_. Non content de m'enlever un deuxième parent dont j'aurais pu avoir besoin et de faire souffrir Père, il se débrouille pour que je sois exiler en France loin de mes grands parents, de Parrain et de Maëlys. Raah, m'énerve !!! L'a pas intérêt à se pointer devant moi celui-là !

La main douce de Grand-mère dans mes cheveux apaise un peu ma colère, je suis bien là. Grand Père entre bientôt et s'approche de nous.

« - Vous ne partez que demain, Keïlan. Me dit-il. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de ton père.

Je hoche la tête et la repose sur les genoux de Grand-mère.

« - Où est-il ? Je demande, m'obstinant à garder un regard indifférent.

« - Il reviendra pour le dîner.

Et Grand Père sort. Encore des cachotteries !

« - Ca te dit de peindre un peu avec moi, mon chéri ? Me propose Grand-mère. Ca détend…

Je hoche la tête. J'aime bien peindre avec Grand-mère même si je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle ! Mais elle me dit que je dessine déjà très bien et que si je continue régulièrement, je deviendrais très bon ! Mais bon, elle n'est pas objective, c'est ma grand-mère après tout…

Je m'installe à ses côtés et nous peignons en silence. Pourtant rien de bien ne sort de mon pinceau. Mon esprit est ailleurs, je me demande où est parti Père…

**.oOo.**

Ca y est ! C'est le grand jour ! Aujourd'hui, je rentre à Poudlard. Nous sommes arrivés en Angleterre, hier soir, Père et moi. Je commence à m'impatienter… Et si j'arrivais en retard et que je ratais le train !

Et Père qui n'est pas là. Il a disparu si tôt le petit déjeuner. Il m'a promis de revenir à temps mais il ne se rend pas compte de mon impatience. Je triture le collier qu'il m'a donné hier soir. Il avait l'air tout bizarre quand il l'a détaché de son cou pour me le tendre. C'est une simple chaîne avec un anneau d'or blanc passé dedans. L'anneau est tout ciselé et très beau mais il m'est trop grand. Je sais que Père y tient beaucoup et je suis très heureux qu'il me l'ait donné. Il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours avec moi à Poudlard… et aussi qu'il me protégerait. Il devait parler de l'anneau car il le fixait les yeux mouillés. Ensuite, il m'a fait promettre d'écrire souvent…

J'étais triste moi aussi. Si moi, je vais être entouré de pleins d'élèves et de professeurs, Père va se retrouver tout seul, lui ! Tout seul dans notre beau manoir !

Je renifle pour ne pas permettre à mes yeux de laisser échapper quelques larmes. J'essaie de me convaincre que tout va bien se passer. De toute façon, je lui écrirais souvent ! Et puis, Grand Père m'a offert un superbe Grand Duc spécialisé dans les courriers longue distance, ça sera plus simple que d'envoyer des hiboux de l'école !

Ah le voila.

Il a la mine sombre et triste. Je ne sais pas où il a été mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que c'est au même endroit que l'autre fois. La dernière fois… Nous sommes bien partis le lendemain matin comme l'avait dit Grand Père mais je n'ai pas revu Père avant le départ. Il a manqué le dîner et, de mon lit, j'ai entendu Grand Père partir le chercher et le ramener.

« - Il est temps d'y aller, Keïlan.

« - Grand Père ! Grand Père ! On y va !

« - Il a du partir, Keïlan… Avoue Grand-mère en arrivant près de nous.

« - Mais il devait m'accompagner ! Je gémis.

« - Une affaire importante, mon chéri.

« - …

Je suis déçu. J'aurais bien aimé que Grand Père soit là pour mon premier départ. Déjà que Grand-mère qui a un petit refroidissement ne peut pas sortir.

« - Bon et bien allons-y.

Grand-mère me retient et me serre contre elle.

« - Sois prudent, mon chéri… Et écris-moi.

« - Bien sur Grand-mère. Promis !

Elle m'embrasse doucement sur le front. Ma gorge se serre quand je prends la main de Père pour transplaner. Grand-mère me sourit, mes yeux se brouillent. Père s'agenouille près de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas pris contre lui comme ça.

« - Ca va mieux ? Me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête dans son cou et il me repose. Il transplane après un dernier petit signe de Grand-mère. Nous apparaissons dans une rue sombre d'où nous sortons rapidement. La gare de Londres est immense et impressionnante. Je m'accroche à la main de Père, mes bagages, réduites, dans ma poche. Il me tire vers les voies 9 et 10.

« - Tu vois le pilier là-bas, Keïlan ?

« - Oui.

« - Là se trouve l'entrée qui mène à la voie 9 ¾.

Je hoche la tête.

« - On va y aller, marche vite. Les moldus ne doivent s'apercevoir de rien.

Nous marchons vite. Le pilier se rapproche, Père resserre sa prise sur ma main.

« - Ferme les yeux. Chuchote-t-il.

J'obéis, appréhendant de me prendre un pilier en pleine figure.

« - Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Me dit Père.

Il sourit, il se moque de moi !

Un sifflement aigu de train me détourne de lui. Devant moi, une immense locomotive rouge fume. Au dessus de nos têtes, une pancarte magique indique :

**« Poudlard Express – 11 heures »**

« - Viens.

Père m'entraîne dans la foule, s'y frayant un chemin.

« - Drago !

Je me retourne, Père aussi.

« - Parrain !

« - Bonjour vous deux.

« - Blaise.

« - Salut Keï.

Maëlys me sourit. C'est un sourire crispé mais le mien ne doit pas être mieux. Falcon et Dorian sont accrochés à sa jupe.

« - Ils ne veulent pas que je parte. M'indique-t-elle avec une grimace.

« - Weasley.

Le ton de Père est très froid. Encore un gars qu'il ne doit pas aimer. Ca me rappelle Mr Black, hier.

« - C'est mon père… Dit Maëlys. Mon autre père. Ron Weasley.

C'est un homme grand avec les cheveux orange. Ses yeux bleus me regardent attentivement et il me sourit.

« - Je suis content de te voir Keïlan. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Il a l'air sympa.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut qu'ils montent.

Père attrape un chariot et y dépose ma grosse valise et la cage de Kassem, mon hibou.

« - C'est vrai… C'est l'heure. Soupire Blaise. Maëlys…

La pauvre, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je me détourne d'eux sinon je vais pleurer aussi. Père s'accroupit alors devant moi. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque et calle mon visage dans son cou.

« - Je t'aime Père. Je marmonne.

« - Moi aussi, Keï. Moi aussi. N'oublie pas de m'écrire.

« - Promis.

« - Allez c'est l'heure.

Père se détache de moi. Maëlys s'enfuit pour se réfugier dans le train. Les jumeaux pleurent et crient pour la faire revenir.

« - Monte toi aussi.

Je monte dans le train mais une chevelure blonde attire mon attention. C'est Grand Père ! Il arrive, essoufflé.

« - Je ne pouvais pas manquer la rentrée de mon unique petit fils tout de même.

Il me tapote sur la tête.

« - Fais bien attention à toi… Et s'il y a le moindre problème, écris-moi.

Je hoche la tête et rentre dans le train après un dernier regard à Père. Les jumeaux se sont calmés, un peu. Je rejoins Maëlys dans le couloir. Elle a les yeux rouges et les lèvres tremblantes.

« - C'est la première fois, bredouille-t-elle.

Je passe un bras que j'espère réconfortant autour de ses épaules. J'ai la gorge aussi nouée qu'elle alors je ne parle pas. Mais elle a besoin que je la console.

« - Ca va aller, on est tous les deux. Dis-je maladroitement.

Elle hoche la tête.

« - Faut qu'on trouve un compartiment.

Je l'entraîne dans le couloir.

« - Keïlan ?

Je me retourne.

« - Oh, Naïm. Salut.

« - Vous cherchez un compartiment ? Y a de la place ici, si vous voulez.

Je lui souris et entre.

« - T'es tout seul ? Je lui demande.

« - J'aime bien mes amis mais ils sont impossibles pendant le voyage alors je préfère être loin d'eux… M'explique-t-il avec un sourire.

Je me pousse de la porte pour laisser Maëlys entrer. Elle salue Naïm d'un geste vif et va se pelotonner sur la banquette près de la fenêtre.

« - C'est dur la première fois, hein ? S'exclame Naïm en se penchant sur elle après avoir mis nos valises dans le filet à bagage.

Nous hochons la tête tous les deux.

« - Maë !

C'est la voix assourdie de Parrain.

« - Je t'aime, ma puce ! Ca va aller, tu verras tu seras bien.

Il est derrière la vitre de notre compartiment avec Ron, les jumeaux, Père et Grand Père. Les deux plus petits pleurnichent encore. Maëlys ouvre alors la vitre et embrasse une dernière fois son père.

« - On se revoit à Noël ! Crie-t-elle pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha de la gare.

« - Maë ! Maë ! Chouinent Dorian et Falcon. Reviens vite !

« - Promis ! Soyez sage ! Ne faites pas trop enrager Papa et Papou !

Mon regard s'accroche à celui de Père. Comme il a l'air triste. J'ai l'impression qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime rien qu'en me regardant.

« - Au revoir, Père. Je murmure alors que le train se met à avancer.

Maëlys et moi, nous nous penchons à la fenêtre pour les voir le plus longtemps possible. Quand enfin nous nous refermons la fenêtre, ils ne sont que des petits points parmi tant d'autre sur le quai.

Je m'assois près d'elle, l'œil morne.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur un garçon de notre âge.

« - Excusez-moi, y a plus de place, je peux venir avec vous ?

« - Bien sur.

Naïm monte sa valise dans le filet et il se rassoit. Le nouveau me regarde fixement puis me tend la main.

« - Frédéric Handen. S'exclame-t-il, en souriant.

Finalement, ce voyage ne commence pas si mal…

**A suivre…………………..**

_Terminé le 26.05.2007._

**Reviews ? Please :) , ça fait tellement plaisir !**

**Au week end prochain !**

**Bisous **

**Selann.**

13


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

_Publié le 17 février 2008_

**Chapitre 3**

Quand le train s'arrêta, il ne restait plus que Maëlys, Frédéric et moi dans le compartiment. Naïm étant préfet avait du se rendre à une réunion. Avant de partir, il nous avait conseillé d'enfiler nos uniformes. Frédéric et moi étions sortis un moment pour laisser le temps à Maëlys de se changer…

Ce qui nous a valu une superbe rencontre avec la dame aux sucreries et son chariot !!! Nous en avons acheté et sommes retournés au compartiment où Maëlys nous attendait.

Nous sommes maintenant descendus du train. La nuit est tombée, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ! Il fait frais, je resserre les pans de ma robe sur moi.

Soudain une grosse voix s'élève au dessus du brouhaha des élèves.

« - Les Premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi.

Accompagnant la voix, une énorme tête hirsute se détache dans la nuit. L'homme, le demi géant devrais-je dire, est impressionnant. Même en en ayant entendu parler souvent par Père et Parrain, je reste bouche bée.

« - Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Une horde de nain le suivent maladroitement. C'est vrai que par rapport à lui, nous ressemblons à des nains ! Glissant et trébuchant, la masse compacte que nous formons au départ s'égraine le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé.

« - Vous devriez bientôt voir Poudlard, nous indique notre 'guide'.

Une fois passé le virage, un grand 'ooooohhhh' admiratif s'élève de nos rangs. C'est pathétique, ils n'ont jamais vu de château où quoi ???

« - C'est vraiment beau… Me souffle Maëlys qui agrippe ma main pour rester stable.

Je lève les yeux. Oui c'est vrai. Avec ses tourelles effilées pointant vers le ciel, ses tours crénelées, sa lourde porte, sa forêt et le lac à la surface duquel il danse avec grâce au rythme des mouvements de l'eau… Oui, le château est beau. De plus, la nuit étoilée, sans nuages, et les fenêtres allumées ajoutent un coté mystique à la vue.

Beaux Bâtons ne fait pas le poids face à Poudlard.

Je soupire de fierté alors que nous stoppons au bord du lac.

« - Pas plus de quatre par barque. Déclare le demi géant en désignant les espèces de coque de noix qui flottent près de la berge.

On va vraiment devoir monter là dedans ???

Ben oui, les premières années prennent peu à peu placent dans les barques aidés par Hagrid. Quand vient mon tour, il me regarde avec plus d'attention que les autres. Ses yeux se voilent de larmes.

« - Vas-y mon garçon.

Sa voix est toute chevrotante. Il se retourne et se mouche bruyamment dans un grand mouchoir à carreaux.

Dégueu !!!

Je prends place près de Maëlys et Frédéric nous rejoint ainsi qu'un autre garçon, fade et blond. Un peu plus tard, il ne reste plus que Hagrid sur la berge.

« - Tout le monde est monté ?

Il monte lui-même dans une des barques.

« - Alors en avant !

Les petites barques cheminent doucement le long d'une paroi abrupte.

« - Baissez la tête. Conseille le demi géant de la barque de tête.

Et il faut mieux faire ce qu'il dit. Une fille de la barque de devant ne l'a pas fait et elle s'est prise la tête dans un rideau de lierre.

Nous continuons notre route en naviguant doucement en silence. Personne n'ose parler et troubler le silence de la nuit. Nous arrivons bientôt dans une crique souterraine. Débarquant, nous grimpons le seul escalier qui se trouve là et qui nous amène directement devant la massive porte du château.

« - Tout le monde est là ? demande une dernière fois Hagrid avant de frapper à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre après d'innombrables cliquetis.

Derrière un petit bonhomme au sourire engageant nous attend visiblement.

« - Voici les Premières années, Professeur Flitwick.

« - Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe.

Le demi géant entre et l'homme se présente.

« - Bonjour les enfants…Je suis le Professeur Flitwick, directeur-adjoint de cette école. Suivez-moi.

Ce professeur est tout petit ! Minuscule ! Il doit être aussi petit que moi ! Enfin, je veux dire, il est très petit pour un adulte…

Comme de gentils moutons, on le suit. Il nous conduit dans le hall où nous nous entassons. A droite, la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

« - Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard… blabla…

Je décroche vite de son petit discours. Tout ce qu'il dit, je le sais déjà… Père, Parrain ainsi que Grand Père et Grand-mère me l'ont dit des centaines de fois.

Enfin nous entrons dans la Grande Salle.

Flitwick revient avec le Choixpeau magique qui se met à chanter. Il ne devrait chanter que les louanges de Salazar, le meilleur des quatre Fondateurs…

La répartition commence enfin. Je ne suis pas curieux de savoir où il va m'envoyer. Je ne peux pas aller ailleurs qu'à Serpentard mais j'aimerais bien être avec mes amis quand même !

« - Handen, Frédéric.

Mon ami sort de la masse et va s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret. Le choixpeau se tortille drôlement sur sa tête avant de beugler un GRYFFONDOR tonitruant.

Pas de chance. Mon premier ami et nous voilà déjà séparé !

On est beaucoup cette année, où quoi ? Pfff…

« - Malfoy, Keïlan.

Ah, enfin mon tour !

Je m'avance d'un pas assuré et m'assoit dignement. Manque de chance, le choixpeau est tellement grand qu'il me tombe devant les yeux.

Pas possible, non mais vraiment ! Il ne pourrait pas être ensorcelé pour s'adapter à la tête des gens !!!

Une voix résonne alors dans ma tête.

_« Ouiii, je me souviens bien de ton père… Je vois que tu lui ressembles beaucoup… En effet… Autant j'ai eu un doute pour lui, autant pour toi, c'est limpide… Tu lui es si semblable… »_

Bon pas besoin de tergiverser… Je suis content qu'il m'ait dit que je ressemblais à Père ! Pas si stupide qu'il en a l'air…

« - GRYFFONDOR !!!

QUOI ??????? C'est pas possible. Le professeur Flitwick enlève le truc de ma tête et je reste abasourdi. Comment a-t-il pu m'envoyer dans l'antre des lions ??? Père va avoir une attaque !

Il a pourtant dit que je lui ressemblais ! Oh non, ça y est j'ai compris ! Il ne parlait pas de Père mais de _l'autre _! La poisse !

Je me laisse tomber près de Frédéric à la table des Gryffondor. Naïm me regarde, ravi.

« - Je pensais aller à Serpentard. Je souffle.

« - Je sais. Me répond Frédéric. Mais au moins comme ça, on est ensemble.

« - Ouais.

« - Tu es bien le premier Malfoy à atterrir chez nous ! Me lance une fille aux longs cheveux roux.

Je lui grimace un sourire et me replonge dans mes pensées. Raah, la honte euh !!! En plus, tous les profs me dévisagent… C'est pas juste !

Naïm attire mon attention. Il me montre la table des professeurs. J'y reconnais son père, Mr Black.

« - Ton père est prof ? Je demande.

« - Mes deux pères sont profs. S'exclame-t-il en riant. Défense et Potion.

Je suppose que son deuxième père est celui qui passe une main lasse sur son visage alors que Mr Black lui tire sur la manche d'un air de gamin devant un nouveau balai.

« - Ca fait quoi d'avoir des parents profs ? demande Frédéric.

« - Bah, faut pas faire trop de conneries… Où sinon, il faut éviter de se faire prendre…

Il nous sourit en faisant un clin d'œil. Serait-il moins sage qu'il n'y parait ???

« - Zabini, Maëlys.

Aah, c'est enfin son tour. C'est la dernière.

« - SERPENTARD !!!

Oh non, pourquoi elle et pas moi ?! C'est pas juste encore à cause de _l'autre_ tout ça ! Elle m'adresse un petit signe moqueur et s'assoit à sa table. Je me détourne d'elle et boude. Non mais ! On ne contrarie pas un Malfoy. La directrice se lève alors et prononce un petit discours dénué d'intérêt.

Qu'elle en finisse vite, qu'on puisse manger !

Ah ça y est… la nourriture emplie les plats d'or. Hum miam, ça a l'air bon tout ça ! Oubliant, momentanément, dans quelle maison j'ai été envoyé, je comble l'énorme vide qui s'est creusé dans mon estomac. Pas étonnant qu'on ait faim après une journée de train, une petite randonnée, une croisière et une escalade de marche !

Et puis, on ne peut pas le nier, les émotions, ça creuse !

Le ventre bien rempli, nous nous levons de table. Les préfets de chaque maison crient chacun de leur côté, regroupant leurs premières années.

« - Serdaigle, par ici !

« - Pressez-vous les Serpentard !

Je vois Maëlys me saluer puis se retourner vers une fille blonde et bouclée. On dirait qu'elle s'est fait une amie.

« - Gryffondor, ne traînez pas, les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête !

Naïm a une voix forte et pas mal de charisme, il n'a vraiment besoin de crier pour se faire obéir. Avec sa collègue, ils nous conduisent à la tour Gryffondor. Endroit que je n'aurais jamais cru visiter… Et encore moins habiter ! Ils s'arrêtent devant le portrait d'une grosse dame habillée de rose.

« - Bonjour Madame, la salue poliment Naïm.

« - Ohoh, jeune homme… Voici donc les petits nouveaux… Adorables…

« - Voici notre portrait gardien. Indique la préfète pendant que la grosse dame fait les yeux doux à Naïm.

Je vous jure, elle lui fait_ VRAIMENT_ les yeux doux ! Ecoeurant ! Pauvre Naïm…

« - Le mot de passe de cette année est : _Vaincre ou mourir._

Pathétique… Enfin, gryffondor quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ???

Le portrait nous laisse le passage et nous entrons. Seigneur Salazar sauvez-moi, tout est rouge ici !

Bon je dois avouer que l'atmosphère est chaleureuse et la pièce doit être lumineuse en journée. Ça me rappelle un peu le salon à Kerloas… Je serais bien là malgré tout.

« - Les garçons à gauche, les filles à droite. Indique la préfète. Vos affaires sont dans vos dortoirs.

Frédéric et moi nous allons nous installer dans notre dortoir. La pièce est spacieuse et propre. Je choisis le lit le mieux placé, près de la fenêtre. Non mais, peut-être envoyé là où je ne voulais pas mais pas stupide ! Je veux le meilleur ! Je mérite le meilleur, je suis un Malfoy par Merlin !

« - Alors c'est pas si mal ! Me lance Frédéric, narquois.

Je soupire. J'ai pas fini avec un lascar pareil !

« - Maintenant que j'y suis de toute façon…

Je regarde autour de moi. Outre Frédéric et moi, il y a trois autres garçons dans le dortoir. L'un d'eux s'approche de moi et me tend la main. Son sourire est un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût mais il ne me déplait pas outre mesure.

« - Hyan Finnigan. Se présente-t-il. Puisqu'on va partager le dortoir autant bien s'entendre.

Je lui souris. Il a raison.

« - Keïlan Malfoy.

« - Malfoy ? J'aurais pas cru… Je suis Alexandre Lupin.

« - Mon père a eu un prof du nom de Lupin… S'exclame Hyan. Euh, en troisième année…

« - Oui, le mien aussi ! J'ajoute. Il était loup garou c'est pour ça qu'il est pas resté.

Enfin, je crois.

« - C'est mon père.

« - T'es un loup garou ? Lui demande Frédéric, une grimace au visage.

« - Non… il arrive seulement que je me transforme en loup quand j'éprouve des émotions trop fortes…

« - Cooooolll !!! S'écrient Hyan et Frédéric.

C'est clair… Animagus sans même avoir à apprendre !

« - C'est quoi ton nom ? demande l'apprenti loup à Frédéric.

« - Frédéric Handen.

« - Ok, je note. Près de la fenêtre, Malfoy, ensuite dans l'ordre des lits Handen, Finnigan, et de l'autre côté, le mien et… euh…

Nous rions et nous retournons tous les quatre vers le dernier habitant de notre chambre.

« - Et toi ?

« - Nathaniel Maxwell.

« - Enchanté !

« - Il me reste des bonbons du train, ça vous dit pour fêter notre rencontre ??? Demande Hyan.

« - Un peu ouais ! S'exclame Nathaniel.

« - Il m'en reste à moi aussi !

En l'espace d'une soirée, moi qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis, j'en avais gagné quatre… Sans compter Maëlys ! En l'espace d'une soirée, j'étais devenu Keï comme eux étaient devenu 'Ric, Hyan, Nat' et Alex !

Bon, j'étais à Gryffondor mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Ca faisait encore partir des gênes de mon très cher géniteur ! Advienne que pourra mais ça ne pouvait pas mieux commencé !

J'écrivis à Père avant de me coucher pour lui raconter tout ça. J'espère qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop…

**.oOo.**

Beuh… C'est quoi ce bruit ignnooooble euh qui étourdit dès le réveil !!!

« - Putain !!! Grogne l'un de nous.

Nat', je dirais…

« - Nat', éteins ça !!! Marmonne Frédéric à côté de moi.

« - J'essaie.

Enfin l'espèce de bruit s'arrête. Manque de chance, nous sommes réveillés tous les cinq. Et vu l'heure, pas le temps de se rendormir !

Après une course vers la salle de bain, que j'ai remporté, héhé… Nous nous installons sur nos lits pendant qu'Alex prend son tour à la douche.

« - Au fait c'était quoi ton truc, Nat' ? demande Hyan.

« - Une peluche.

Nous le regardons tous avec des yeux ronds. Une peluche… ? A son age ???? Bon j'avoue, j'ai bien un doudou mais je l'ai laissé dans ma valise bien au chaud pour que personne ne le voit… Si un jour, je me retrouve tout seul dans le dortoir, je lui ferais une petite place dans ma table de chevet…

Je me rappelle plus d'où il me vient, je l'ai depuis que je suis tout petit. C'est un petit lion tout doux et… Huhum, enfin bref, il fait pas de bruit, lui !

« - Ma grand-mère, complètement folle, m'a refilé cette saleté de peluche pour que je ne me sente pas trop seul ici… comme si ce machin moche et bruyant pouvait m'être d'un quelconque réconfort !

« - En effet… Mais c'est un réveil matin tout à fait détestable. Je grogne.

« - Douche est libre.

Frédéric s'y engouffre.

« - Vous croyez qu'on va commencer par quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Hyan. J'espère qu'on aura pas potion, mon père m'a dit que le professeur Snape était horrible…

« - Oui, il l'est. Surtout avec les Gryffondor. Déclare Alex.

Rappelez-moi POURQUOI je suis tombé à Gryffondor ??? Il me semble que j'ai quelqu'un à trucider mentalement… encore !

« - Pourtant Naïm est à Gryffondor et c'est son fils. Constate Nat'.

« - Oui, mais bon… Ca doit être l'exception !

« - J'aimerais bien être une exception moi aussi… Soupire Frédéric. C'est libre.

Et moi donc ! Comme si ça suffisait pas que je sois tombé à Gryffondor, je vais être, en plus, persécuté par le prof de potion qui ne supporte pas plus que moi cette engeance ! Mais non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois ! Naïm, 'Ric, Hyan, Nat' et Alex sont mes exceptions à moi !

Nous voilà tous réunis au petit déjeuner. En face de moi, à la table des Serpentards, Maëlys m'adresse un petit salut auquel je m'empresse de répondre. Est-ce vous croyez que si je vais m'installer là-bas avec elle ça se voit beaucoup ???

Naïm arrive vers nous.

« - Alors… Cette première nuit ?

« - Pas mal jusqu'à ce que le doudou de Nat' ne nous démontre sa présence… Dis-je, hautain.

« - Héé ! C'est pas mon doudou ! Se défend Nat' immédiatement. Comment ce… truc pourrait-il être un doudou ?!

« - Comment en effet ?

Je hausse un sourcil comme Père. J'adore quand il fait ça !

Naïm sourit. Il est vraiment aussi gentil qu'il en a l'air où c'est juste une façade ??? J'ai comme l'impression que l'expression de ses yeux n'est pas toujours en accord avec son sourire… A observer ! Quoique vu le sourire qu'il a parfois (du genre sadique et qui fait froid dans le dos), je veux pas vraiment savoir TOUT ce qu'il cache… !

« - Voila vos emplois du temps. Nous dit-il ensuite en nous tendant un parchemin.

Chacun de nous le prend et le lit attentivement. Naïm s'arrête un instant derrière mon épaule pour le lire aussi. Apparemment il ne lui restait plus que les cinq nôtres à distribuer.

« - Oh, vous avez mes parents… S'exclame-t-il avec LE sourire (voir plus haut).

« - Oui… Les deux. Souffle Frédéric. Te vexe pas mais ton père… enfin, je veux dire, les potions…

Naïm éclate de rire.

« - Ca va ! J'ai l'habitude… Et, un conseil… Méfiez-vous de Papa aussi !

Sur ce, il s'en va rejoindre un groupe de gars qui lui font de grands signes depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Euh, Papa… C'est Black ? demande Hyan.

Je hoche la tête.

« - Tu crois vraiment que Black est pire que Snape ? demanda Nat', en lorgnant la table des profs, incrédule.

Il faut dire que ledit Black est avachi sur la table près de son bol de café. Apparemment y a pas que pour les élèves que c'est dur la rentrée !

A part cette constatation et pour répondre à la question… Hum… Pff, vu ce que j'en ai vu au Chemin de Traverse (Il a tenu tête à Grand Père ET à Père en même temps, tout de même !) donc je dirais qu'il peut être pire… oui ! Et au vu de son attitude d'hier (du genre gamine pendant la répartition) et à maintenant… non ! Donc… En fait j'en sais rien.

« - Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban ! Murmure Hyan. Il était innocent mais tout de même, il doit être trop fort pour réussir un exploit pareil ! C'est le seul qui y ait réussi sans aide extérieur… ou intérieur.

« - Siriu… Le professeur Black est vraiment sympa. Déclare Alex. C'est le meilleur ami de mon père. Ils étaient au collège ensemble.

Alex a l'air de le connaître… Pfff, peut-être que Black fera du favoritisme pour les Gryffys ! Ca rattraperait les points perdus en potion ! Enfin, on verra bien…

Ca me fait penser… Grand-mère s'appelait Black avant de se marier avec Grand Père. Peut-être qu'il est de la famille, qui sait ?

De toute façon, pas besoin de se laisser aveugler, les Sangs purs sont tous cousins ! Mais bon, je ne l'ai jamais vu sur l'arbre généalogique de cette illustre famille dont je descends… Peut-être qu'il est l'un de ses 'points noirs' qu'on ne nomme pas.

« - On commence par Histoire de la magie…

« - Le prof a été remplacé il y a 3 ans… Heureusement ! L'ancien était d'un ennui mortel ! Soupire Alex.

Visiblement il en connaît pas mal sur Poudlard ! Entre lui et Hyan, on est bien renseigné !

« - Normal pour un fantôme ! S'exclame Hyan, fier de sa blague.

« - Haha, très drôle Finnigan !

« - Les potions sont en commun avec les Serpentards, gémit Frédéric.

Il a pas l'air d'aimer les potions, lui. Ni les Serpentards.

« - Point positif, on va revoir Maëlys !

Et voila, comment remonter le moral de Frédéric sans en avoir l'air ! Il a l'air de bien l'aimer Maëlys ! Héhé…

« - Et l'aprem, Métamorphose et Défense…

« - Ca va, c'est pas trop chargé comme première journée…

On hoche tous la tête. D'innombrables battements d'aile nous interrompent un moment. Le courrier !

Je suis passé à la volière ce matin pour envoyer ma lettre à Père. J'espère que lui et Grand Père ne feront pas de crise cardiaque en apprenant où j'ai été réparti ! Enfin bon, on verra bien et puis, je n'y peux pas vraiment grand-chose… C'est encore la faute de _l'autre _!

A part ceux qui sont abonnés à des magazines, il n'y a pas beaucoup de courrier… A part ce poufsouffle qui a reçu un paquet de caleçon… Le pauvre chéri les avait oublié chez sa Mamounette qui l'aime !

Des fois, je suis bien content de pas avoir de mère… Et que Père ne soit pas comme ça ! Qui sait, _l'autre_ était peut-être comme ça ??? Vu son attitude, je pense pas non… Je ricane tout seul, je crois parce que les autres font une drôle de tête…

Nous voila devant la salle d'histoire, nous attendons la prof. D'après Hyan, la prof est de la même année que son père… Et donc du mien. Il parait aussi (toujours d'après Hyan) que c'était la meilleure élève de sa promotion et qu'elle a joué un grand rôle dans la guerre, auprès du Survivant. Je ne connais pas bien cette partie de l'histoire, j'espère qu'on va l'étudier ! Père ne m'en parle jamais. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre… Pour me protéger de Voldemort.

Ca y est, la voila. C'est une assez belle femme aux yeux chocolat et aux cheveux bruns. Ceux-ci s'échappent du chignon lâche qui les retient et retombent en boucle dans son cou. Alors que je la détaille, son regard trouve le mien. Elle devient toute pale… Elle va quand même pas tombé dans les citrouilles ??? Ah non… ouf ! Elle se reprend et se détourne de moi.

« - Entrez.

Elle ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette et nous rentrons. Une fois tous installés, elle nous regarde un à un.

Ce regard… Non, pas elle aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux quand ils se posent sur moi ???

Je me retourne. Non, personne derrière à part une vieille armure poussiéreuse… Donc c'est moi… Attendez, vieille armure poussiéreuse ? Mais voila ! Elle a une poussière dans l'œil ! Moi ? De mauvaise foi ? Sachez que je m'efforce juste de faire honneur à mon nom !

« - Bonjour.

« - Bonjour Madame !

Quelle bande de fayots !

« - Je suis le professeur Granger, je vous enseignerais l'Histoire de la Magie pour cette année… Et pour les années qui suivent, j'espère bien !

Nous sourions. Ca va, elle a pas l'air horrible… Ca devrait aller avec elle.

Ensuite, elle nous explique le programme de cette année. Je soupire de déception… La Dernière guerre n'est pas à notre programme cette année… Il parait que ça vient juste d'entrer dans les programmes. De toute façon, faisant les cours de manière chronologique, il va falloir attendre la 7ème avant d'apprendre quelque chose sur le sujet !

A peine a-t-elle fini de nous expliquer ça que nous commençons. D'après elle, il faut commencer au plus tôt car nous n'aurons pas trop d'une année pour faire l'intégralité du programme prévu !

C'est assez intéressant mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous parler, il faut prendre des notes… Je repense à Père qui m'a raconté que les cours de prof-fantôme étaient soporifiques… Père m'a dit pour expliquer qu'il ne parlait presque QUE de la révolte des gobelins et tout ça sur un ton monocorde… Pas étonnant que ça ait été si difficile à suivre !

Bref, nous voilà sorti d'histoire avec, comme devoir, l'Histoire de Poudlard à lire le plus vite possible et… En retard !!! Pour potion en plus !

Toute la classe se met à courir vers les cachots…

« - Quel est l'idiot qui a eu l'idée d'installer la classe de potion dans les cachots ?! Je grogne, tout en courant.

« - Un Serpentard, mon cher, un Serpentard !

Frédéric, des fois, tu ferais mieux de te taire !!!

Nous arrivons juste à temps. A peine nos honorables fessiers sont-ils rentrés en contact avec le bois des bancs que le prof de potion arrive dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Wahou ! La classe !

« - Taisez-vous. Je ne supporterais aucune espèce de bavardage dans ce cours. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil et rigoureux des potions, dit-il d'une voix polaire.

Il me plait déjà ce prof ! Dommage que je ne sois pas à Serpentard ! Pourquoi j'y suis pas déjà… ??? Ah oui, _l'autre_ !

« - Ici, pas de baguette magique. Durant mon cours, vos baguettes seront consignées dans vos cartables et que je n'en trouve pas une en dehors… Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Toute la classe hoche la tête, intimidé. Le prof a l'air… euh, impassible et reprend :

« - Je pourrais vous apprendre à confectionner l'amour comme la mort mais je ne pense pas qu'un dizième de cette école en soit capable… Et ce n'est sûrement pas vous, petits concombres, qui en serez capable un jour…

Frédéric a pas l'air de s'amuser… Pourtant il relève la tête, courageux. Pff, fichu Gryffondor… Moi mis à part bien évidement !

« - Bien… Pour ce premier cours, les consignes sont au tableau. Ce n'est qu'un simple mélange inoffensif afin que je repère les catastrophes à deux pattes.

Je hausse un sourcil… Ce genre d'expression dans sa bouche fait bizarre. Passons, j'ai une pseudo-potion à préparer !

Derrière moi, j'entends une fille chuchoter :

« - Il parait qu'il fait faire cette potion à tous les premières années depuis un certain Longdubat qui faisait tout exploser !

Elle et sa copine gloussent… Et perdent des points !

Snape se rapproche de la table que j'occupe avec 'Ric. Il se met devant moi et m'observe.

« - Salazar, soupire-t-il. C'est encore pire de près…

Je suppose qu'il parle de moi… Je commence à avoir l'habitude dés que je suis en Angleterre, c'est partout pareil… Bah, après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent les gens ! Qu'ils me regardent si ça leur chante !

Snape s'éloigne et je respire à nouveau. Parce que j'avais retenu mon souffle ??? Bah apparemment. Frédéric est pareil. L'effet snapien probablement…

Je regarde le chaudron de mon ami. Il a obtenu un violet un peu trop foncé mais ça devrait aller… Le mien est parfait, j'en suis sûr !

La cloche retentit.

« - Bien. Veuillez attendre que je sois passé à votre table avant de partir.

Snape arpente sa salle de classe, faisant des annotations sur un long parchemin. Il commence, bien évidement par les Serpentard, il leur attribue même quelques points ! Les veinards !

Enfin, notre tour. Il regarde attentivement ma potion puis se redresse avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« - On dirait que vous n'avez pas tout pris de lui, finalement… J'aurais donné ma démission si ça avait été le cas !

Je sais qu'il parle de _l'autre_ et, Seigneur Salazar ce que ça me fait plaisir ce qu'il me dit ! Enfin quelque chose que je n'ai pas de _lui_ !

« - Une potion digne d'un Malfoy, Monsieur ! Ajoute-t-il avant de se pencher sur le chaudron de Frédéric.

Je sors de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Un Gryffondor qui s'attire des compliments de Snape ! On aura tout vu ! Se moque un Serpentard.

« - Oh, mais pas n'importe lequel des Gryffondor ! Un Malfoy !

Je me retourne en souriant.

« - Maëlys !

« - Salut, je t'attendais… J'voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé chez les Lions…

« - Ca va… Ca va…

« - Keï ! Tu viens, on va manger ! Me crie alors Nat'.

« - Un gars de mon dortoir. J'explique à Maëlys.

Elle hoche la tête.

« - C'est pas encore de ton âge de draguer ! Me taquine Hyan, en rappliquant avec les autres.

Quoi ? Mais non !

« - On est juste ami. Réplique Maëlys en souriant.

Je crois que mes amis craquent. Très drôle… Vraiment ! Frédéric a d'ailleurs du mal à ne pas rire.

« - Je ne te présente pas Frédéric que tu as vu dans le train…

'Ric hoche la tête pour la saluer.

« - …Et puis dans l'ordre : Nathaniel, Hyan et Alexandre.

« - Salut les gars ! Moi, c'est Maëlys.

Et re-sourire. Ca y est, ces grands benêts sont à ses pieds.

« - Et voilà, Suzanna Benneth. On est dans le même dortoir.

« - Enchanté.

Je m'incline face à la fille blonde que me montre mon amie. Jolie, sans plus… Trop banale. Mais elle met bien en valeur Maëlys.

Pendant ce temps, nous étions arrivés à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Nous dûmes nous séparer de deux Serpentards pour rejoindre notre table. C'est stupide de séparer ainsi les maisons ! Si rapprochement, il peut y avoir, ils sont étouffés dés le repas ! Pfff…

Après déjeuner, métamorphose. C'est difficile mais j'ai eu un bon résultat quand même… Mon allumette est devenue grise… bon, elle aurait du devenir une aiguille mais déjà, elle en a pris la couleur ! Un bon début, je dirais…

Et enfin, défense contre les forces du mal. Ça, ça a l'air génial ! Autant que les potions mais dans un autre genre. Le professeur Black explique bien et est très fort. En plus, ses cours sont assez joyeux…Et il me sourit toujours et j'aime ce que je vois dans ce sourire. Malgré tout, son regard reste très mélancolique… De plus, il est très beau et très classe… Oui, il va mieux avec Snape qu'on peut le croire au premier abord, malgré leurs caractères plutôt contraires… _Les opposés s'attirent_, dit-on… En bref, ce sont mes matières préférées !

Je suis bien content d'être à Poudlard ! Comme je m'y attendais, c'est génial ici ! Même si _l'autre_ réussit à contrarier mes projets, encore une fois !

**A suivre………………… **

_Terminé le 31.05.2007._

**Reviews s'il vous plait ?**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Gros bisous**

**Selann.**

11


	4. Chapitre 4

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

_Publiée le 23 février 2008._

**Chapitre 4**

Les semaines de cours défilent à une vitesse vertigineuse depuis la rentrée, nous voici déjà à Halloween. Le banquet n'est que ce soir mais il est déjà sur toutes les bouches et ce, depuis une bonne semaine. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser !!!

En plus, j'ai fini les cours pour aujourd'hui. Le Pr. Flitwick est tombé de sa pile de livre pendant son cours avec les 6ème année et notre cours de Sortilèges a sauté. Juste une petite convocation dans le bureau de Granger et après, c'est la liberté. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut. Son message n'était pas des plus clairs. Peut-être veut-elle me féliciter pour mes bons résultats ??? Qui sait ! Comment ça, on peut toujours rêvé ?!

Je toque à sa porte.

« - Entrez Mr Malfoy, je vous attendais.

« - Pr Granger.

« - Euh… J'ai écris à mon meilleur ami et nous avons décidé que… C'était mieux comme ça…  
De quoi elle parle là ? Allez Keï, raccroche tout les wagons !!!……………… Non, j'comprends toujours pas c'qu'elle me raconte !

« - J'ai reçu ça ce matin de Ron.

Ron ? Ron ??? Je ne connais qu'un 'Ron'… Le père de Maëlys ??? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ? Et pourquoi me montre-t-elle ce gros paquet ??? J'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a dans son courrier non plus !

Je hausse un sourcil et ça la fait sourire.

« - Ouvre, c'est pour toi. Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Même si je n'y comprends rien, je déchire le papier qui enveloppe le paquet. C'est tout mou à l'intérieur. Je le prends de dessus le bureau pour pouvoir libérer le contenu. Un fin tissu, très doux, coule dans mes mains. Ca ressemble à… Pas possible, on dirait une cape d'invisibilité ! Grand Père m'a montré celle des Malfoy un jour.

« - Elle appartenait à ton grand-père… Me dit-elle.

« - Pourquoi est-ce vous qui me la donnez alors ? Grand Père peut bien m'offrir ce qu'il veut sans avoir besoin d'un intermédiaire ! Je déclare d'un ton fier.

Elle a un petit rire amusé.

« - Je parlais de ton autre grand-père… Cette cape était à lui et ton père aurait voulu qu'elle te revienne. Il y tenait tant…

« - Jamais !

Elle sursaute, surprise.

« - Je ne veux rien de lui ! Reprenez là ! Faites en don à la Brigade des Aurors où à qui vous voulez ! Je m'en moque !

« - Mais je pensais… Nous pensions que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir quelque chose de lui… Je ne comprends pas.

« - Je ne veux rien de mon autre père. J'ai grandi avec un seul père et ça restera ainsi !

Furieux, je sors de la salle, la laissant seule et hébétée, la cape glissant de ses mains.

Raah ! Et voila, elle m'a gâché ma journée avec sa fichue cape ! Est-ce que _l'autre_ ne pourrait-il pas me laisser en paix rien qu'une journée ???

Je suis tellement en pétard que je bouscule les élèves qui se trouvent sur mon passage, sans même m'excuser.

« - Hé !

Une main agrippe mon bras et me stoppe net. Je relève mon regard coléreux vers l'empêcheur de grogner en rond pour rencontrer le regard étonné de Maëlys.

« - C'est pas le moment de t'amener avec tes sarcasmes ! Je grogne.

Elle fronce les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit de colère.

« - Hé mais lâche-moi !

« - Pas question, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il y a et pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi.

Son ton est sans appel alors je me laisse traîner à travers l'école. Nous débouchons sur le parc et elle finit par me lâcher au bord du lac.

Brr, fait froid, elle aurait pu me laisser aller chercher ma cape quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si j'attrape une pneumonie, hein ???

Elle croise les bras et plante son regard dans le mien.

« - J'attends.

Limite si elle tape pas du pied. Ouhla… J'ai pas le choix, on dirait.

« - C'est mon père.

« - Ton père ? Drago ?

« - Non, mon autre père… Je sais pas comment il s'appelle… J'ajoute en la voyant prête à demander.

Ca fait minable dit comme ça !

Elle s'assoit et je fais comme elle. Les yeux perdus sur l'onde mouvante du Lac Noir, je lui raconte mon histoire. Comment mon père, _l'autre _(pour faire la distinction d'avec Père) est parti quand j'avais 3 ans… Je lui raconte ma rancune et ma haine… Mais aussi la souffrance de Père à son absence. Je lui raconte tout. C'est la première fois que je dis ça à quelqu'un d'autre que Grand Père ou Grand-mère et ça fait du bien… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur douloureux décompresse un peu. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues mais ça ne me gêne pas. Maëlys ne se moquera pas, elle est compréhensive… Enfin, quand elle veut. Et elle se contente d'être là, près de moi à m'écouter.

« - Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi que _l'autre _est parti ?

J'ai posé cette question qui me hante depuis toujours d'une toute petite voix.

« - Si je n'étais pas né, il ne serait pas parti… Il serait resté avec Père et Père serait heureux !

Mon ton amer lui fait tourner son beau regard d'azur vers moi. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

« - Tu ne dois pas dire ça ! Dit-elle. C'est tout de même ton père…

Sa voix est très douce que je n'ai même pas le cœur à me mettre en colère.

« - Oui, c'est mon père… Je soupire, l'air mélancolique. Mon père qui est parti quand j'avais 3 ans… Mon père qui a laissé croire, pendant ces trois années, que nous aurions pu être heureux tous les trois…

« - Tu sais… Ton père est peut être parti quand tu étais encore petit mais c'est peut être mieux… S'il était resté sans se sentir capable d'assumer, ça aurait pu être pire et… Et ça vous aurait fait souffrir encore plus…

Je sais qu'elle a raison mais c'est dur de l'admettre.

« - Mais j'avais besoin de lui, moi ! J'avoue.

« - Je sais mais… Tu n'es pas le seul enfant à n'avoir grandi qu'avec un seul de ses parents.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

C'est vrai quoi ? Elle, elle a une famille parfaite ! Deux pères géniaux et deux supers petits frères ! Je suis sur en plus que ses grands parents, les parents de Ron, sont sympas et tout !

Bien sur, je ne me plains pas de ce que j'ai mais j'aurais quand même aimé avoir mon deuxième père avec nous… Ne serait-ce que pour Père…

« - Tu te trompes.

Hein ? J'ai à peine entendu ce qu'elle a dit… Son visage est très douloureux tout à coup.

« - Qu'as-tu dit ?

« - Tu te trompes, je sais ce que ça fait.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle va s'expliquer oui ou non ??? Je déteste ne pas comprendre un truc qui se balade narquoisement sous mon nez !

Elle a un petit rire.

« - Papou… Ron, il n'est pas mon vrai père… Oh, bien sur je le considère comme tel mais il ne l'est pas.

« - Que veux-tu dire ?

« - Papa et Papou ne se sont mis ensemble qu'il y a 7 ans… Avant, Papa était marié avec… Ma mère.

Je sens que mes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Parrain ait pu aimé les femmes !

« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Elle est partie, elle aussi ? Je demande.

« - En quelque sorte…

Elle a un petit rire minable.

« - Elle est morte. Elle a été tuée pendant la guerre.

Je reste muet. C'est pas vrai mais quel imbécile je suis !!!

« - Désolé. Je murmure, penaud.

« - Tu pouvais pas savoir. Et puis… Je m'en souviens pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est ce que Papa m'a dit.

Elle attrape alors la chaîne qu'elle porte au cou. Puis, ouvrant le médaillon qui y pend, elle me le tend.

« - C'est elle, ma Maman.

Le regard de mon amie est très doux à cet instant. Je l'envie de pouvoir aimer autant sa mère bien qu'elle ne soit pas avec elle. Je prend doucement le médaillon et examine la photo.

« - Elle était belle, hein ? Me dit Maëlys, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Oui.

Dans l'ovale du médaillon, une jolie jeune femme me sourit. Elle a les yeux bleus, comme Maëlys mais ses cheveux noirs n'ont que les boucles de commun avec mon amie. Elle a l'air malicieuse et très gentille. La photo est moldue et donc ne bouge pas.

« - Elle était moldue ?

« - Non, c'était une sorcière… Assez puissante même mais… Elle a eu le malheur d'être née de parents moldus et…

Sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Je détourne le regard d'elle pour ne pas la gêner et reporte mon attention sur le bijou. Sur le couvercle, je peux lire _'Gabrielle Lasuly'_. Son nom de jeune fille, sans aucun doute.

« - Ce n'est pas… dur ? Je demande.

« - Si. Parfois. Mais j'ai toujours Papa… Et Papou. Et puis je sais que Papa n'oubliera jamais Maman, il m'a dit qu'il ne pourra jamais aimé une autre femme qu'elle…

« - Mais pourtant, il a l'air d'aimer Ron.

« - Oui… Mais ce n'est pas une femme.

Je ris.

« - J'avais cru remarquer en effet.

Maëlys sourit.

« - Je ne pensais pas que les Gryffondor étaient si observateur ! Me railla-t-elle.

Je lui souris en retour. Fini l'heure de nostalgie ! Vivre dans le passé ne nous fait que souffrir un peu plus !

Je regarde Maëlys, complice. Elle pense comme moi à n'en pas douter. Nous nous levons donc pour nous secouer.

« - Allez, on a cours !

Nous nous élançons vers le château en riant.

Maëlys est vraiment quelqu'un de très fort. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que sa mère était morte quand elle avait deux ans mais qu'elle cultivait son souvenir. J'ai encore des choses à apprendre ! Et par rapport à elle, mon histoire en serait presque risible !

Je dois me ressaisir. _L'autre_ même s'il a gâché ma vie, en grande partie, ne devrait même pas ne serait-ce que l'influencer !

Je n'ai pas vu passé la fin de la semaine, je suis ailleurs. Toujours près de _l'autre_, je n'y peux rien, j'ai envie de comprendre pourquoi il est parti… Je veux savoir pourquoi il est parti après mes 3 ans alors que, même s'il ne venait pas souvent, il avait l'air d'aimer revenir près de nous. Simulait-il cet amour pour nous ? Je voudrais m'en persuader mais je n'y arrive pas. Si seulement Père voulait bien m'expliquer !

Ma corbeille à papier regorge d'embryon de lettre que j'ai écrite à Père pour lui demander. Dans toutes celles qui gisent là, il y a mes doutes, mes questions… Alors que celles qu'il a reçu regorgent de ma joie d'être à Poudlard, des anecdotes de ma vie, et des cours…

Je n'arrive pas à parler à mon père de cette question qui empoisonne ma vie. Ça lui ferait du mal…

« - Mr Malfoy…Mr Malfoy !

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard clair du Pr Black.

« - Mr Malfoy, vous resterez après mon cours… Je dois vous parler…

Hein ??? Juste pour cette petite absence d'attention ? Non, quand même pas, il ne m'a même pas enlevé de points ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me vouloir ???

J'essaye tant bien que mal de fixer mon attention à ce qu'il raconte mais mes pensées s'envolent de nouveau vers LE problème de mon existence.

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours me fait sursauter. Frédéric me regarde avec inquiétude. Je lui fais un petit sourire.

« - Ca va aller… Retourne à la salle commune, je vois Black et je t'y rejoins.

Il sort de la salle alors que je m'approche du bureau du prof.

« - Si vous voulez bien m'aider à transporter mes livres derrière, nous parlerons là-bas. Me dit-il en souriant.

Je prends une pile de livre et le suit dans la pièce attenante à la salle de cours. Celle-ci est chaleureuse. Un peu voir très en désordre mais on s'y sent tout de suite bien. Il pose ce qu'il a dans les mains sur une étagère qui croule déjà sous les livres et y ajoute ce que j'ai apporté. L'étagère ploie sous le poids du tout et finit par céder. Je souris à la moue amusée de mon prof qui répare ce petit incident d'un coup de baguette négligent. Puis il dégage un siège pour moi et un pour lui.

« - Je ne suis pas doué pour le rangement.

Je souris narquoisement. C'est pas peu dire !

« - Du thé ?

« - Non merci, Monsieur.

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Puis il conjure un pichet fumant, dégageant une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud.

Hum, ce que ça sent bon !

Il sourit. Encore une fois mes yeux doivent parler pour moi. Il me serre une tasse et en emplit une pour lui.

« - C'est mon péché mignon. M'avoue-t-il. Mon filleul adorait ça, lui aussi.

Le chocolat est trop chaud mais nous aspirons les volutes de fumée sucrées qu'il dégage. Un silence agréable nous entoure. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Kerloas avec Père.

« - Mr Malfoy, vous me semblez distrait depuis mercredi dernier… Déclare soudain le Pr Black. Vous n'êtes plus attentif en cours et vous réussissez moins bien vos sorts de défense.

Evidement, il a remarqué ! En même temps avec cette histoire de cape qui me trotte dans la tête, ramenant sans cesse _l'autre _à mon bon souvenir. Sans parler des révélations de Maëlys sur sa mère…

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de toute façon ?

« - J'ai appris que vous aviez refusé un présent du professeur Granger, présent qui appartenait à votre père et à son père avant lui… Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Voilà donc où il voulait en venir. Bien que cela ne le regarde pas vraiment, l'intrusion qu'il a faite dans ma vie privée ne me gêne pas tant que je l'aurais voulu. Un peu comme avec Maëlys sauf que c'est une raison différente qui me fait parler…

Cet homme que je ne connais pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'il est là pour me protéger. Qu'il veille sur moi.

Etrangement, ça ne me gêne pas du tout de lui parler de _l'autre_. C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine que je parle de ça… Je lui raconte mes griefs et lui écoute tout simplement.

Quand enfin, je finis par me taire, son visage révèle beaucoup de tristesse. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de tout ce que je viens de lui dire.

Il se lève et débarrasse les deux tasses, évitant mon regard. Et voila, comme avec Père… Je n'aurais pas du lui parler. J'ai gâché le début d'amitié que je pensais pouvoir construire avec lui.

« - Si vous voulez parler de tout ça, Keïlan, n'hésitez pas. La porte de mon bureau vous sera toujours ouverte. Que ce soit en semaine ou le week end.

En disant cela, il fixe son regard dans mes yeux. Je souris. Il ne me repousse pas. Il ne comprend pas ma colère contre _l'autre_, ça se voit dans ses yeux, mais il ne m'en veut pas !

Depuis cette première conversation, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller le voir le samedi. Nous ne parlons plus forcément de _l'autre_ mais savoir qu'il l'a connu et que je peux en parler tant que je veux avec lui me soulage. Père a toujours interdit à quiconque de me parler de _l'autre_. Mais bon, comme nos opinions sur lui diffèrent nous évitons quand même le sujet autant que possible. Je veux des informations et pourtant, je crois bien que j'ai peur de savoir…

Et puis, des fois, Naïm se joint à nous… Ou le Pr Snape. C'est marrant de voir comment cet homme peut être différent suivant avec qui il se trouve…

L'autre jour, Sirius avait sa fille avec lui. Lily-May a 8 ans. J'ai hâte de la voir à Poudlard ! Vu ce que j'en ai vu, elle fera une parfaite petite Serpentard !

La discussion, avec Sirius, est très facile. Avec lui, je parle de tout ! De Quidditch, des cours, de nos familles respectives, des Maraudeurs… Il est mon ami. Mon ami secret puisque je n'ose pas avouer à Père nos petites rencontres… Vu le ton qu'il a pris quand nous nous sommes rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse, il ne vaut mieux pas je crois ! Et Sirius est d'accord avec moi !

De son côté, Sirius a l'air surpris par ce qu'il découvre de Père. Quand il l'a connu, il était différent apparemment.

« - J'ai rangé… Déclare-t-il alors que je m'assois à ma place habituelle.

Je hausse un sourcil sceptique, ne voyant pas vraiment de différence avec avant.

« - …enfin, un peu ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Il sort un gros livre bordeaux de son tiroir.

« - C'est mon album photo. C'est Remus et James qui me l'avaient commencé… C'était pour le premier Noël après la sortie de Poudlard.

Curieux, je m'approchais du bureau pour mieux voir les photos.

« - Nous voila tous les quatre… Les Maraudeurs… James et moi, Remus et… Peter.

Alors qu'il prononce ce nom, on dirait un chien qui grogne.

« - Peter nous a trahi… Il a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort !

Je ne dis rien, de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Cet homme qui me fait face à passer 12 ans à Azkaban pour le pseudo-meurtre de ce traître.

« - Y a pas à dire, à part les yeux, tu…

« - Comment ?

« - Rien… Tu me rapelles mon filleul, c'est tout !

Sirius adorait son filleul, ça se voit à la manière dont il m'en parle toujours. Ça doit être vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Enfin, ça devait être quelqu'un de bien. Son filleul, c'était Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-qui-a-vaincu… Celui qui est mort de son combat contre le Lord…

Sirius continue de tourner les pages avec mélancolie, il s'arrête parfois sur telle ou telle photo… Je me penche sur la photo sur laquelle il s'est arrêté cette fois. Je n'ai aucun mal à y reconnaître Ron, le mari de Parrain. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé même s'il a l'air un peu plus mature. Il y a aussi le Professeur Granger. Alors que mon regard se pétrifie devant le visage de celui qui sourit entre eux, je sens les yeux de Sirius fixés sur moi.

Ce garçon, il a… MES cheveux, MES yeux, MON visage… Salazar, pas ça !

Je rejette l'album et me lève, bouleversé.

« - Tu sais, Keïlan… Me dit-il un jour. Ton père, ton autre père, était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer. Il sait pourtant que je n'aime pas quand il parle comme ça !

« - Exceptionnel ?! Vous m'en direz tant ! Un homme exceptionnel n'aurait pas abandonné son mari et son fils ainsi ! Il ne serait pas parti en me laissait tout à la charge de mon père! Il se serait occupé de moi comme vous, vous occupez de Lily-May et… Et… c'est un lâche qui n'a pas voulu de responsabilités alors il est parti!

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et je pars en claquant la porte. A chaque fois c'est pareil ! Il essaye de me faire croire que _l'autre_ est quelqu'un de bien ! Il arrive à me faire douter et je déteste ça ! Je déteste _l'autre_ depuis que j'ai compris, du haut de mes 3 ans, qu'il ne reviendrait plus ! Il n'a jamais donné signe de vie ! Pas une carte d'anniversaire ou de Noël ! Il s'est désintéressé de nous ! Il doit vivre quelque part, libre de toute attache !

Je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir. Je regarde ma corbeille à papier, pleine de lettre non finies.

M'emparant d'un parchemin et d'une plume, je m'attable.

« _ Cher Père,_

_je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, je vais voir le Pr Black dans son bureau et nous parlons beaucoup. C'est mon ami. Il l'est du moins quand il n'essaye pas de me convaincre que l'autre est quelqu'un de bien. Sais-tu ce qu'il a osé me dire aujourd'hui ? Que ce type qui nous a abandonné est exceptionnel !!! Je rêve…_

_Je suis désolé de te faire mal car je sais que ça te fait du mal mais j'ai besoin de savoir, Père. Je n'en peux plus de douter de tout ce que j'ai toujours cru… Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'en parler parce que tu as mal mais peut-être qu'en me l'écrivant, ça irait ?_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles,_

_Je t'aime, Père._

_Keïlan. » _

Je cours à la volière et envoie ma courte lettre. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Ecrire pour tout me raconter serait plus facile pour Père. Bien sur, je préférerais qu'il me dise tout face à face mais ça lui ferait trop mal, je crois… Avec une lettre, il pourra le temps qu'il veut et je n'aurais qu'à tout lire.

Malheureusement, Père ne semble pas du même avis que moi. Voila une semaine que je lui ai envoyé cette lettre et il ne m'a même pas répondu.

Frédéric et Maëlys me disent d'être patient, etc… Mais je n'en peux plus ! Ca fait 8 ans que j'attends !

« - Mr Malfoy !

Oups, j'avais oublié que la métamorphose n'était pas le meilleur cours pour réfléchir à ses problèmes.

« - Pardon, Pr McGonagall.

La femme se détourne de moi pour continuer son explication. Explication bientôt de nouveau coupée par quelqu'un à la porte.

« - Entrez.

Rusard fait son entrée… Et je reste bouche bée en voyant QUI attend dans le couloir.

« - Pardonnez-moi Professeur mais je viens vous enlever l'un de vos élèves.

McGonagall acquiesce d'un geste las.

« - Malfoy, suivez-moi… Vos camarades se chargeront de ramener vos affaires dans votre dortoir.

Frédéric hoche la tête alors que je m'éloigne avec le concierge. Il referme la porte alors que ma sortie attire beaucoup de réflexion de la part de mes camarades. Chuchotements bien vite interrompus par la voix sévère de McGonagall.

« - Voila Mr Malfoy.

Le concierge s'incline et s'éloigne, me laissant seul et étonné avec mon père.

« - Père, qu'est-ce qu…

« - Viens.

Père s'éloigne et je dois allonger mon pas au maximum pour le suivre. Avec lui, je sors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Apparemment Père ne veut pas que je pose de question mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a quand même !

Aux grilles de l'école, Père attrape ma main.

« - Tiens-toi à moi, on transplane.

Je me serre contre lui, m'enivrant de l'odeur familière de sa cape. Ça m'a manqué plus que je l'aurais imaginé.

Je ne rouvre les yeux qu'en sentant une brise douce me caresser le visage. On est où ??? Devant moi, il y a un lac magnifique. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes sur une colline, à l'ombre d'un immense arbre. Père se détache de moi et s'accroupit devant quelque chose. Me déplaçant un peu, je découvre une tombe toute blanche.

De sa main fine, Père balaye presque tendrement les quelques feuilles qui se sont attardées sur la sépulture immaculée.

Je m'approche, hypnotisé par la lumière que dégage cette pierre et lit la gravure.

_« Harry Potter__, ép. Potter-Malfoy »_

_(31 juillet 1983 - 7 septembre 2006)_

Père baisse la tête. J'ai peur de comprendre.

« - Voilà ton père, Keïlan. Dit-il dans un souffle aussi ténu que la brise qui nous caresse.

Non ! C'est pas possible ! Tout mais pas ça !!! Celui-qui-a-vaincu ne peut pas être mon père !!! Non… Et pourtant.

« - Je te l'ai enfin amené, mon amour… Souffle Père, parlant à la tombe. Il te ressemble tellement… J'aimerais tant que tu sois là pour voir comme il te ressemble… Que tu sois là, avec nous…

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Sous cette froide pierre repose mon père. Mon père est mort. Mes yeux me piquent. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je _le_ détestais parce qu'il n'était pas là et… Il était mort ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je savais pas !

Père a l'air triste aussi, j'entoure son cou de mes bras et le serre contre moi. Il me rend mon étreinte tout en transplanant.

De retour à Poudlard, je prends subitement conscience de tout ce que ça implique… Pendant tout ce temps où je détestais mon père, il était mort ! Père m'a laissé insulté un mort !

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit, j'aurais compris ! Je dis.

« - Je n'y arrivais pas.

Père a recouvré son ton froid.

« - Tu n'avais pas le droit de me le cacher et de me laisser l'insulter !

« - Je suis désolé…

« - Et bien ça suffit pas !

Je pars en courant vers le château, laissant Père seul. Je suis injuste mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai détesté et insulté un homme qui ne nous a pas abandonné par peur ! Il était mort, par Salazar et je doute qu'il ait voulu ça ! Quoique mourir à 23 ans, c'est le vœu de tout le monde, non ?

Je m'écroule dans l'herbe près du lac. Un rire sans joie s'échappe de ma bouche. Il fait froid mais je m'en moque. Un peu plus tard, je sens une main sur mon épaule.

« - Laissez-moi.

« - Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu restes prostré là… Déclare Maëlys.

« - Keï… Ton père est là. Murmure Frédéric, près de moi.

« - Je veux pas le voir. Je grogne.

« - Je pars, Keï… Souffle la voix de Père derrière moi. N'attrape pas froid.

Je baisse la tête, honteux de moi-même. Père est resté à quelques pas de moi depuis que nous sommes rentré… Père s'inquiète pour moi et moi, je le rejette. C'est plus fort que moi… Il m'a laissé me fourvoyer dans mes fausses croyances pendant 8 ans !

« - Rentrons, Keï… Rentrons. Chuchote Maëlys.

Je me relève et regarde Frédéric et Maëlys. Derrière eux, dans l'allée du château, je vois la silhouette de Père s'éloigner peu à peu. J'ai envie d'aller me blottir contre lui tout à coup, qu'il me serre dans ses bras en me disant que tout est faux ! Qu'Harry Potter n'est pas _l'autre_, qu'il n'est pas mort ! J'ai envie qu'il me dise qu'en fait _l'autre_ vit à Tombouctou où je sais pas où et que je peux continuer de le haïr pour sa couardise !

Père, dis-moi que c'est faux !

Mais Père ne revient pas… Et tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans ses gestes et dans sa voix près de cette tombe, je sais que je n'ai pas pu la rêver…

Je regarde mes amis. Je suis perdu…

« - Il est mort… Dis-je tout bas. Mort…

'Ric et Maë hochent la tête et m'entraînent à l'intérieur. J'ai froid… Je tremble. Je crois bien que… je pleure.

**A suivre…………………**

_Terminé le 1.06.2007._

**Alors est-ce que je mérite des reviews ? Tout est accepté… Même les menaces (enfin, pas les menaces de mort évidement ! lol)…**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !**

**Gros bisous**

**Selann.**

10


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je tiens à remercier Obscura pour sa gentille review pleine de compliments ainsi que Mao. Merci merci !**

**Merci aussi à Yaoi94 pour m'avoir donné quelques éclaircissements quand à la sienne !**

**Tant que j'y suis, merci à tous ceux qui lisent sans reviewer ! Car même q'ils ne se manifestent pas, ils suivent cette histoire et ça fait plaisir **

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

_Publiée le 1.03.2008._

**Chapitre 5**

Je froisse la lettre que j'ai dans la main. Elle est de Père.

_« Keï, _

_Je sais que mon attitude te semble impardonnable mais je sais que tu comprendras bientôt. Tu sais que parler de ton père m'est difficile. Je ne savais pas comment t'apprendre qu'il était mort. Et puis tu semblais tellement le haïr ! J'avais peur que si je t'apprenais la vérité, tu n'y penses plus autant… Et je ne voulais pas que tu l'oublies !_

_C'était stupide comme raisonnement mais… J'ai toujours été comme ça._

_Au début de notre scolarité à ton père et moi, nous nous détestions. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour attirer son attention. Il avait refusé mon amitié dés le début. Je ne savais pas comment me faire des amis… alors il était mon rival et j'étais le sien._

_Et puis, notre relation a évolué. J'ai été obligé de devenir mangemort… Lui était le Survivant, celui qui devait sauver le monde magique… Nous avons quitté Poudlard, suivant chacun une voie que nous n'avions pas choisi. Et puis nous nous sommes retrouvés, un jour. _

_Et nous nous sommes aimés._

_Je l'aimais Keï, sa mort m'a anéanti._

_Je voudrais tout t'expliquer mais je ne peux pas. Excuse-moi._

_Je t'aime Keïlan, n'en doute jamais._

_Ton père._

_PS : Ton grand père sera à la gare demain pour te ramener au Manoir. J'attendrais que tu viennes vers moi… Je ne te force en rien. Viens quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je serais là. »_

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Père depuis le jour où il est venu me chercher en métamorphose. Je n'ai pas répondu aux lettres qu'il m'a envoyées. Celle-ci est la quatrième. Peu à peu j'ai réussi à récolter quelques informations… Mais pas question de répondre ! Je suis trop en colère pour cela… En colère contre moi-même. Mais je vais devoir le revoir. Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël. J'aurais pu rester à Poudlard mais… Mon père me manque malgré tout. Mais bon, le Manoir Malfoy a beau être grand, nous ne pourrons pas nous éviter tout le temps. Bah de toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à rester fâché longtemps… Père me manque, son odeur, la façon dont il me prend dans ses bras, comment il me parle, comment il me sourit… Tout.

Père, je t'aime…

J'ai essayé de faire des recherches sur Harry Potter mais c'est encore trop récent pour apparaître dans les livres… Tout ce que je sais, je le savais déjà. Il a tué à l'âge d'un an le puissant Voldemort et est devenu le héros du monde sorcier. Orphelin, il a vécu chez des moldus et puis est rentré à Poudlard où il lui est arrivé pleins de trucs mais impossible de vérifier la véracité de tout ce que j'ai entendu. Ensuite, il a été le pilier de la guerre et est mort au combat après avoir accompli ce qu'on attendait de lui, soit tuer Voldemort.

Rien sur sa vie privée. Il ne se dit rien sur lui et Père. Ni sur moi. Evidement ! Juste ce que je veux savoir…

**.oOo.**

« - Hé Keï ! Tu triches !

« - Mais non ! C'est toi qui es nul !

Nous sommes tous entassés dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Tous ceux de mon dortoir, Maëlys et sa copine Suzanna, ça fait un peu trop pour un même compartiment mais c'est plutôt amusant !

C'est amusant et en même temps, c'est très mélancolique. Bientôt, nous serons séparés pour les vacances de Noël… Mais bon, nous aurons nos familles !

Nous avons déjà abandonné les uniformes de l'école. Naïm est passé tout à l'heure, le train va bientôt arriver à la gare. Maëlys a déjà descendu sa malle, elle est pressée de retrouver ses frères !

« - Ca y est ! On s'arrête ! S'exclame alors Alex.

« - Hé Maman ! Maman ! Crie Nat', impossible de contenir sa joie.

« - Nat', ta mère peut pas t'entendre. Souffle Frédéric, moqueur.

Nous éclatons de rire et nous nous préparons pour descendre. Sur le quai, je suis bousculé dans tous les sens. Les élèves se jettent dans les bras de leurs parents, heureux de les retrouver. Moi, je n'aurais pas les bras paternels pour m'accueillir…

Secouant mes idées noires, je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir Grand Père.

« - Je vous présente ma mère. S'exclame Nat' en tirant une jeune femme par la main. Hina Maxwell.

« - Bonjour les enfants…

« - Hyan !

« - Papa ! Papa, je suis là !

Un homme accourt vers nous en prend Hyan dans ses bras.

« - Content de te voir, mon grand !

« - Où est Maman ?

« - A la maison, elle doit rester coucher à cause du bébé…

Hyan hoche la tête. Sa mère est enceinte et comme c'est pour bientôt, il est tout excité !

« - Maëlys ! Keïlan !

Maëlys et moi nous retournons d'un bloc. Parrain vient vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, très dignes, Grand Père et Grand-mère arrivent à leur tour. Maë saute au cou de son père qui baragouine des phrases sans queue ni tête.

« - Grand-mère !

Je me serre contre elle et elle me caresse doucement la tête en souriant.

« - Grand Père, permets-moi de te présenter mes amis… Tu sais je t'en ai parlé dans mes lettres !

Je me retourne vers mes amis qui semblent figés. Je me demande bien pourquoi mais qu'importe après tout !

« - Alors Hyan Finnigan et son père… Nathaniel Maxwell et sa mère… Frédéric Handen et enfin… Bah où est passé Alex ?

« - Il a vu son père là-bas…

Frédéric pointe un endroit du doigt. Là-bas, Alex nous fait de grands signes d'au revoir alors que les professeurs Black et Snape ainsi que Naïm et Lily-May parlent avec un homme châtain. Le père d'Alex sûrement.

« - Nous devons y aller nous aussi. Viens Nat'. Enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance Mr et Mme Malfoy.

Hina s'incline et elle s'éloigne avec Nat'.

« - Nous aussi, Hyan, Maman est impatiente de te voir.

« - A plus, les gars ! Maëlys !

Hyan s'éloigne joyeusement.

« - Tes parents sont pas là, Frédéric ?

« - Euh… Si normalement… Je vais aller les chercher !

« - Nous allons accompagner ton ami, mon chéri.

Nous disons au revoir à Parrain et Maë et nous partons à la recherche de Mr et Mme Handen, Grand Père et Grand-mère sur les talons.

« - Tes grands parents sont supers impressionnants ! Me souffle Frédéric à l'oreille.

Je me retourne vers eux.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Attends ! Ils sont supers beaux et dignes et… Et… Voila quoi ! On dirait des princes !

Ce sont Grand Père et Grand-mère quoi…

« - Ils sont toujours comme ça, je lui assure.

« - Impressionnant !

Je bombe le torse, fier. Mes grands parents sont beaux, c'est indéniable. Grand Père est grand et élancé. Ces vêtements sont bien coupés et très élégants. Quand à Grand-mère, c'est la plus belle femme que je connaisse ! Aujourd'hui, la fourrure blanche qui orne sa cape d'hiver fait ressortir son teint de lys et ses beaux cheveux blonds. Oui, ils sont superbes mes grands parents !

Après avoir retrouvé les parents de Frédéric, nous n'avons pas traîné pour rentrer au Manoir. Tenant les mains de mes grands parents, ils ont transplané avec moi. Le Manoir sous la neige est une véritable féerie. A Kerloas, il ne neigeait pas souvent mais les jours de neige sont tous gravés dans ma mémoire ! Ces jours-là, il n'y avait pas de leçon, juste Père et moi. Nous faisions une promenade, des bonhommes de neige et des minis batailles de boules ! Tout un programme ! Mais le mieux, c'était l'après quand Père nous préparait deux bonnes tasses de chocolat chaud.

Perdus dans mes pensées, je me laisse guider à l'intérieur.

« - Père est là ?

Je demande alors que nous entrons dans le salon.

« - Il est dans sa chambre.

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai envie de courir vers lui, de me blottir dans ses bras, de lui confier ce que j'ai sur le cœur… Et surtout, lui dire que ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux mais surtout à moi ! Mais je ne le fais pas. Triste, je suis Grand-mère jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« - J'ai faim moi ! Pas toi ? Me demande Grand Père, essayant de me sortir de ma mélancolie.

« - Euh… Ouais.

« - Nous sommes contents que tu sois ici, mon chéri.

« - Moi aussi, Grand-mère… Moi aussi, bien sur.

Un CRAC sonore me fait sursauter. Un elfe de maison s'incline alors devant nous.

« - Maître Drago ne descendra pas manger, Maître Lucius. Il est fatigué du voyage.

L'elfe s'incline une fois de plus et s'en va.

Père ne veut pas me voir. Il… Comme il le dit dans sa lettre, il ne viendra pas vers moi. Je vais devoir faire le premier pas…

Grand-mère enroule ses bras autour de moi.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, mon poussin… Ton père ne t'en veut pas.

« - Je sais.

Nous mangeons tous les trois. Il est tard et je suis fatigué si bien que je monte me coucher immédiatement. Alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre, je stoppe devant celle de Père. La porte est entrouverte et je le vois faire les cent pas à l'intérieur.

Bien qu'il soit dans la même maison que moi, ce soir, je n'aurais pas le droit au bisou de bonne nuit qu'il me donnait chaque soir à Kerloas. Je baisse la tête, penaud. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute… Il suffirait que j'entre dans sa chambre maintenant et que je lui parle pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme avant… Si seulement, je ne m'en voulais pas autant de…

« - Je ne suis pas digne d'élever notre fils, Harry… Je n'ai que ce que je mérite pour lui avoir menti, pour l'avoir laissé t'insulter et te détester… Toi qui l'aimait tant…

Père… Père parle tout seul… Non, Père parle à Harry. Harry… Je dois apprendre à le connaître ! Je veux tout savoir ! Tout de sa vie et de… sa mort. Je veux pouvoir me forger ma propre opinion de lui ! Je veux juger moi-même s'il est digne d'être mon père, s'il mérite mon respect. Reste plus qu'à savoir comment je vais faire ça.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je ne vois pas comment apprendre à connaître Harry Potter sans demander à Père… Or, c'est ce que je voudrais éviter. Père souffre déjà bien assez comme ça, inutile que j'en rajoute en lui demandant des détails sur Harry.

Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé ! Père a une pensine dans sa table de nuit… Peut-être y a-t-il mis ces souvenirs si douloureux ! Je dois vérifier… Sur la pointe des pieds, je me glisse dans sa chambre. Père dort mais il s'agite dans son lit. C'est la première fois que je le revois depuis ce jour sur la colline de Godric Hollow. Son visage est tourmenté, mon cœur se serre. Est-ce ma faute ? Je ferme les yeux pour oublier cette image de douleur qu'est mon père à cet instant et me dirige vers la table de nuit. La pensine est bien là. Les souvenirs, argentés, flottent de ci de là à l'intérieur.

Alors que je m'approche plus près, un papier glisse de la main de Père. C'est une photo. Je la ramasse, je ne la reconnais pas. Et pour cause ! A Kerloas, il n'y a que des photos de Père et moi… Sur celle-ci, il n'y a pas Père, il y a Harry Potter. Harry Potter avec un très jeune enfant dans les bras.

Moi.

Cette photo, Harry Potter et moi… Mon autre père et moi.

C'est incroyable ce que je ressemble à cet homme ! Je n'ai pas de lunette mais, même sans, c'est flagrant ! Mêmes cheveux, même bouche, même teint, mêmes yeux, etc…

C'est une photo magique, Harry me couve du regard alors que je suçote un bout de sa chemise. Et il sourit ! C'est un beau sourire doux et protecteur.

Salazar !

Mon cœur rate un battement, la photo m'échappe des mains. Le cœur battant, je retourne dans ma chambre, rejetant l'idée de la pensine. Je ne veux pas violer les souvenirs de mon père ! Je ferais autrement. En fait, je sais exactement comment je vais faire.

**.oOo.**

Une fois que j'ai eu trouvé la solution, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Le réveil à 9 heures et demi, malgré l'heure où je me suis endormi, a été plutôt facile. Je suis tout excité de toute façon !

Un elfe de maison m'a amené mon petit déjeuner dans ma chambre, apparemment tout le monde avait déjà mangé. Ensuite je me dépêche à m'habiller car je dois voir Grand Père le plus vite possible. Alors que je sors de ma chambre, Père se trouve dans le couloir près à rentrer dans la sienne. Il a l'air fatigué et triste mais je vois bien à son regard qu'il est heureux de me voir.

« - Bonjour Père.

Je crie en partant en courant, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il peut ressentir alors que je ne prend même pas le temps de m'arrêter pour lui. J'exagère, je le sais mais avant de le revoir, de lui parler, je dois d'abord savoir.

J'entre dans le bureau de Grand Père sans frapper.

« - Grand Père !!! Grand Père !!! J'ai be… Euh… Désolé.

« - Keïlan ! Tu pourrais frapper.

Grand Père est assis dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée. Cheminée où flotte la tête d'un homme que je reconnais comme étant le ministre de la magie, lui-même. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer.

« - Je… Pardonnez-moi… Désolé… Je reviendrais plus tard.

« - Inutile jeune homme, Lucius et moi avions fini de toute façon. Déclare le ministre en souriant. Lucius, faisons comme convenu et ce sera parfait… Comme toujours. Keïlan Malfoy, je suis heureux de vous avoir vu… Les rumeurs sont en dessous de la vérité, vous lui ressemblez bien plus que je ne l'imaginais…

« - Euh… Merci Monsieur. Je bredouille.

« - Au revoir.

La tête du ministre disparaît de la cheminée et Grand Père se lève de son fauteuil, le regard noir.

« - A l'avenir, frappe avant d'entrer, je ne tolèrerais pas de telles manières ici et encore moins si ce sont celles de mon unique petit fils.

Je me ratatine sur place sous la remontrance.

« - Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention… Je ne le referais plus, promis.

« - Je l'espère bien. Maintenant, assis-toi et explique-moi ce qui peut t'avoir mis dans cet état avancé d'hyperactivité.

C'est qu'il se moque de moi en plus ! Et il sait que je peux rien dire parce qu'il vient de me gronder… Avec raison ! Raah, je hais l'esprit sournois des Serpentard !

« - Eh bien… Euh…

Par où commencer au fait ?

« - Si tu me disais ça tout simplement… Par le début. Souffle-t-il, amusé.

« - Je voudrais en savoir plus sur Harry Potter. Je déclare sans détour.

Grand Père n'a pas l'air surpris. Il ne dit rien et me laisse continuer.

« - Je voudrais que des gens qui l'ont connu me parle de lui… De sa vie et tout. Je veux comprendre mais Père a trop mal pour le faire alors j'ai pensé que des amis de Harry pourraient très bien le faire.

« - Je vois et donc… ?

« - Et bien… Il faudrait que je voie ces gens pour qu'ils me racontent ce qu'ils savent mais… Enfin, j'aimerais bien avant Noël parce que je voudrais savoir mais… Enfin, je voudrais savoir avant d'aller vers Père… Et je veux pas… En fait, je ne peux pas passer Noël sans Père… Je… Tu comprends ?

Je laisse un moment pour qu'il me réponde. J'espère qu'il a compris parce que je ne vois pas comment expliquer mieux… Et puis s'il pouvait avoir une idée de comment je vais pouvoir faire ça aussi…

« - J'ai bien compris alors je te propose quelque chose. Déclare-t-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

Je lui apporte toute mon attention.

« - Nous sommes le 21, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Tu pourrais fixer la réunion le 23… Grand-mère et moi nous éloignerons ton père de la maison ce jour-là, nous nous débrouillerons pour que tu sois tranquille avec tes invités.

« - Merci Grand Père.

« - Autre chose… Sais-tu à qui tu vas demander de venir ?

« - Eh bien… A Parrain… Et puis à Sirius aussi… Enfin, je veux dire au professeur Black. Le professeur Granger m'a dit qu'elle était l'amie de Harry donc elle aussi ce serait bien… Tu crois pas ?

« - C'est un bon début. Ajoute seulement Ronald Weasley et Severus Snape. Avec eux, tu auras tout ce que tu veux savoir. Pour les détails, je pense que ton père finira par te les dire…

« - Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi pour écrire les invitations Grand Père ?

Grand Père me sourit et accepte. Je rapproche alors mon siège du bureau et il pose parchemin, plume et encre devant moi. Sérieux, je trempe ma plume dans l'encre et réfléchit à ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire là-dessus. De l'autre coté du bureau, Grand Père épluche je ne sais quel dossier.

« - Sois clair et concis, c'est ce qui sera le mieux. Me conseille Grand Père sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

_« Merci de bien vouloir vous joindre à moi le mardi 23 décembre à partir de 14h, au Manoir Malfoy. J'ai besoin de vous parler de mon père, Harry Potter, pour en savoir plus et essayer de comprendre._

_En espérant vivement votre venue,_

_Keïlan Malfoy. »_

Clair et concis ! Comme Grand Père me l'a conseillé. Je relève la tête et je demande l'approbation de celui-ci du regard. Il parcourt mon court billet et hoche la tête. Je fais ainsi trois exemplaires de la lettre et je place chacun dans une enveloppe qui porte le nom du (ou des) destinataire(s).

Messieurs Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley,

Madame Hermione Granger

et Messieurs Sirius Black et Severus Snape.

« - J'ai fini… Mais je n'ai pas les adresses. Je souffle, déçu.

« - Je les posterais pour toi. Maintenant va voir Grand-mère, elle m'a dit ce matin qu'elle voulait te voir.

« - J'y vais !

Je sors de son bureau, tout léger. D'avoir envoyé ces lettres m'a bien plus soulagé que je ne l'aurais imaginé !

Et maintenant, Grand-mère… Les vacances commencent bien finalement.

**.oOo.**

_« Nous serons là, Gamin ! Compte sur nous… Blaise et Ron. »_

_« Je suis très heureuse de ton invitation et j'accepte avec plaisir de partager les souvenirs que j'ai de Harry avec toi… A lundi donc. Hermione Granger. »_

_« Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais enfin à me parler de Harry… Je suis heureux que tu t'y intéresses enfin. Severus et moi serons là à ton rendez-vous à 14 heures précises ! Sirius._

_PS : Malfoy, ne vous inquiétez pas d'un quelconque retard, Sirius étant incapable d'être ponctuel. SS. »_

Je sers les feuillets entre mes mains. Ils ont tous répondu présents, j'en suis très heureux. Ainsi même si l'un me ment, je le saurais immédiatement !

Maintenant reste à savoir si je vais survivre jusqu'à demain après-midi ! J'ai reçu les réponses ce matin et je suis déjà impatient de voir mes invités passés le seuil de la porte.

Surtout que Père me manque. Il ne descend jamais manger avec nous et je ne l'ai plus recroiser dans le couloir. Grand Père m'a assuré qu'il sort mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il reste cloîtré dans sa chambre. Vivement lundi que je sache enfin le fin mot de l'histoire…

Je ne tiens plus en place. Même Grand-mère en a assez de me voir piétiner devant elle ! Elle m'envoie dehors avec mon balai en me conseillant de me dépenser… et là, c'est ce que je fais. Je vole, je feinte, je descends en piquet avant de remonter juste avant de me fracasser contre le sol… Je n'en peux plus d'attendre… Pourtant cela fait 8 ans que j'attends alors qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une journée de plus maintenant ?

Eh bien, cette journée est vraiment la plus longue que j'ai jamais vécu !!! Je suis sûr que pour m'embêter, Merlin va la faire durer 10 fois plus longtemps qu'une journée normale !!! Qui a dit que j'étais de mauvaise foi ? Personne ? Parfait. Parce que j'ai raison. C'est trop long, une journée toute entière ! Et pourtant, je suis trèèèèèèèèss patient… (Enfin…).

**.oOo.**

Je suis assis dans le salon et j'attends. Mes mains tremblent, mon cœur bat la chamade. Dans quelques heures à peine, je saurais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre mes parents. Dans quelques heures à peine, je connaîtrais enfin mon deuxième père que j'ai rejeté depuis si longtemps.

La porte s'ouvre enfin.

« - Mon chéri ?

Ce n'est que Grand-mère. Elle doit remarquer ma déception car elle sourit doucement.

« - Oui, Grand-mère ?

« - Je ne te dérange pas longtemps, je venais juste te dire que les elfes sont à tes ordres ainsi qu'au petit soin de tes invités… Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans mes appartements…

« - Merci Grand-mère.

Elle m'embrasse avec douceur sur la joue et s'en va. Dans le couloir, je l'entends saluer quelqu'un. Salazar, c'est Parrain.

Ca y est, ça va commencer.

« - Bonjour Keïlan.

Parrain sourit mais ce n'est pas son sourire habituel. Aujourd'hui, son sourire est teinté de sérieux. A ses côtés, Ron s'extasie devant le luxe du Manoir Malfoy.

« - C'est toujours aussi impressionnant… Souffle-t-il.

« - Bonjour Parrain, Ron.

Ma voix est toute bizarre. La boule qui obstrue ma gorge doit y être pour beaucoup. Parrain me fait un sourire compréhensif et tapote sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage. Je grogne et je vois son sourire s'élargir. Merlin, c'est décidé ! Dés que j'aurais réglé cette histoire avec mes pères, je m'occupe d'empêcher Parrain de toucher à mes cheveux.

« - Asseyez-vous… Je dis alors, leur désignant les sofas du salon. Si vous désirez quelque chose, il suffit de demander aux elfes.

« - Seigneur, un enfant déjà perverti ! Souffle alors la voix du professeur Granger.

« - Allez Mione, oublie un peu la SALE, ce n'est plus d'actualité ! Grogne Ron en s'asseyant.

« - Plus d'actualité ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu as vu comment sont traité ses créatures ??? C'est inconcevable ! C'est…

« - Hermione, nous ne sommes pas là pour…

« - Mais il n'y a pas de moment pour protéger les droits de créatures qui ne peuvent pas se défendre ! C'est une lutte de tous les inst…

Le professeur d'histoire de la magie continue de s'époumoner à propos des elfes mais je dois dire que je ne comprends rien. D'un regard à Parrain, je vois qu'il m'expliquera plus tard.

« - On se croirait de retour des années en arrière. S'exclame joyeusement Sirius en entrant aux côtés de Snape. Bonjour tout le monde !

« - Bonjour Sirius ! Ca va ? Ca faisait un moment dis donc !

« - Sacrément longtemps en effet !

Non mais je rêve ! Et pourquoi on parlerait de la dernière prédiction bidon de Trelawney non plus ?!

« - Huhum…

Je toussote un peu pour les faire taire mais ça ne marche pas. Sirius, Hermione et Ron causent de tout et n'importe quoi… Surtout de n'importe quoi d'ailleurs. Alors que Snape s'est assis et semble royalement indifférent à ce qui l'entoure. Un rire éclatant me fait sursauter.

« - Ferme la bouche Keï, tu vas finir par gober les mouches… Hé, les Gryffys ! Taisez-vous un peu vous papoterez plus tard, on est pas là pour ça.

Chacun finit par s'asseoir alors que je reste planté au milieu comme un imbécile.

« - Keïlan, nous t'écoutons.

« - Euh… Hum, ouais… Alors, je voudrais apprendre ce que je devrais savoir de Harry Potter… Mon père.

Ses mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche et s'est seulement à ce moment que l'atmosphère de la pièce devient mortellement sérieuse. Snape semble alors s'intéresser à moi. Il se tourne pour me regarder et prendre la main de son amant. Les yeux de Sirius brillent de tristesse, ceux du professeur Granger brillent de larmes retenues. Ron serre les poings alors que le visage de Parrain devient grave.

Un lourd silence s'installe autour de nous. Tous, en face de moi, semblent chercher leurs mots.

Brisant cet instant lugubre, Parrain prend la parole d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas.

« - Pour le Monde de la Magie, Harry était le Sauveur. Pour toute la communauté sorcière, il était l'élu, celui qui devait les sauver. Il en a toujours été comme ça pour lui. Du moins du moment ou il a connu le monde de la magie…

« - Ton père, après avoir vaincu Voldemort à un an, a été confié à la sœur de sa mère, une moldu à l'esprit obtus qui détestait la magie. Explique alors le professeur Granger. Ces moldus ne l'ont jamais bien traité. Ils ne lui donnaient pas suffisamment à manger, il lui faisait faire les corvées et j'en passe… Il a grandi seul, sans seulement savoir qu'il était sorcier.

« - J'étais son parrain, souffle Sirius, d'une voix faible. J'aurais du le protéger mais j'ai fait une connerie et on m'a envoyé à Azkaban. Et puis il y avait cette fichue protection par le sang !

« - Comment ça ? Je demande alors.

« - Ta grand-mère, Lily, a protégé Harry de Voldemort en sacrifiant sa vie. Pour cela, elle lui a légué une protection de magie ancienne liée à l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils. Cette protection perdurait tant que Harry restait chez sa tante, là où se trouvait le sang de sa mère.

Sirius se tait et je vois Snape resserrer sa main sur celle de son mari.

« - Bref… Keï a tout le temps de connaître les détails. Interrompt Parrain. Continuons…

« - A 11ans, Harry est rentré à Poudlard comme nous… Déclare Ron.

Il désigne du doigt Blaise et Hermione.

« - …et comme Drago. Ajoute-t-il. J'étais le meilleur ami de Harry. Son premier ami comme il me le disait souvent. Avec Hermione, nous formions un groupe d'ami très soudé.

Le professeur Granger hoche la tête.

« - Le trio doré de Griffondor ! S'exclame Parrain en riant.

« - …Comme tu peux le voir, les Serpys nous en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs… Mais on leur rendait bien !

Un sourire général fleurit dans la pièce, détendant ses occupants. Le professeur Granger reprend :

« - Dés la première année, Harry s'est fait remarqué. Outre le fait qu'il était le Survivant et que chaque enfant sorcier le connaissait depuis sa naissance, il était très doué pour le Quidditch. Il a été le plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu en intégrant l'équipe de Gryffondor dés la première année.

Peut-être que mes dons en Quidditch viennent de là. Père et Grand Père avaient l'air surpris quand je suis monté sur un balai pour la première fois. Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Père avait ce drôle de regard, celui qu'il a toujours quand je ressemble trop à Harry.

« - Je vole comme lui, c'est ça ? Je demande à Parrain, le seul qui m'ait jamais vu sur un balai.

Il hoche la tête et je baisse la mienne.

« - Il était aussi imbattable en défense contre les forces du mal ! S'exclame Ron pour dévier la conversation.

« - C'était une catastrophe en potion. Déclare Snape, intervenant pour la première fois.

« - TU ne l'aidais pas ! Le gronde comiquement Sirius.

Snape a alors un micro sourire, très très innocent. Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo pour le montrer à Frédéric ! Le pauvre me ferait une syncope. Snape et sourire ne vont pas ensemble d'après lui.

« - Il n'y a pas eu une seule année de normale avec lui ! Se souvient Ron en souriant.

« - C'est clair… Approuve le professeur Granger avec une pointe de mélancolie. Quirrel, Touffu et la pierre philosophale en Première année ; Lockart, Tom Jedusor et la chambre des secrets en deuxième année ; Buck, Sirius et les détraqueurs en troisième…

« - Hé ! C'est pas ma faute ! Je voulais juste voir mon filleul moi !!! Se défend Sirius, une moue de gosse au visage.

« - On a jamais dit ça, mon lapin, on dit juste que tu aurais pu éviter d'amener toute une horde de détraqueur dans ton sillage… C'est la seule chose que l'on te reproche voyons. Déclare Snape d'un ton ironique.

Sirius qui a tiqué (comme tout le monde) au 'mon lapin' lui tire la langue et se met à bouder sans répliquer quoique ce soit.

« - … En quatrième année, c'était le faux Maugrey et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Continue Ron. Enfin avec Quatre Sorciers…

« - Le retour du Lord Noir. Déclare Snape, assombrissant l'humeur de chacun.

« - Le début de la fin. Souffle Sirius, d'une voix éteinte.

« - Ombrage et le département des mystères en cinquième. Dit Hermione, en regardant Sirius.

« - Ma… Chute dans l'arche. Souffle ce dernier.

« - La deuxième guerre avait commencé. Le Lord Noir était de retour et le Ministère l'avait enfin reconnu. Indique alors Parrain, laissant Sirius digérer son aveu. Notre sixième année, et dernière à Poudlard, a vu l'enrôlement de Drago dans les Mangemorts et la mort de Dumbledore…

« - Harry est parti et la chasse aux Horcrux a commencé pour nous qu'il l'avions suivi.

« - Horcrux ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ???

« - Pour éviter la mort, Voldemort avait fragmenté son âme en morceaux, explique le professeur Granger, l'air sérieuse et professorale. Ceux-ci étant enfermés, si on peut dire, dans de puissants objets magiques ayant, pour la plupart, appartenus aux grands sorciers de l'histoire comme les fondateurs de Poudlard par exemple. C'est ce qu'on appelle Horcrux. Pour détruire Voldemort, il fallait d'abord retrouver et détruire les Horcrux.

« - Pour en revenir à tes parents, c'est environ 2 ans après leur départ de Poudlard que Harry et Drago se sont revus… Intervient Parrain. Nous même qui étions leurs meilleurs amis à tous les deux, nous ne savons pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux deux mais quand ils sont revenus, Drago était de notre côté et ils n'ont pas tardé à se mettre ensemble. C'était une époque dangereuse et pour Drago qui s'était rebellé face au Lord et pour Harry qui était son ennemi numéro 1 !

« - Et ces deux-là, contre toute attente, se sont mariés ! Sourit Ron. Quelqu'un m'aurait dit ça à Poudlard, je lui aurais ri eu nez !

« - Père m'a dit qu'il était le rival de Harry à Poudlard pour garder son attention… pour être quelqu'un dans sa vie…

Cette phrase que j'ai avouée du bout des lèvres les fait tous sourire.

« - C'est bien du Drago tout craché ça ! S'exclame Parrain, hilare.

« - Ya pas à dire, Malfoy est tordu ! Avoue Ron.

« - Et puis, Drago a annoncé ta prochaine venue. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi heureux que ce jour-là ! Déclare le professeur Granger avec émotion.

Ron pose une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de son amie, les yeux brillants et continue le récit.

« - Dés lors, Harry a acheté et meublé le manoir en Bretagne. Il a exilé Drago d'Angleterre pour le protéger… pour _vous _protéger, lui et toi. Il faisait le voyage souvent, ça l'épuisait mais il revenait toujours gonflé à bloc et prêt à tout encaisser !

« - J'aurais du faire pareil et envoyer Gaby et Maë en France… J'aurais du et alors…

Ron prend Parrain dans ses bras. Gaby… Gabrielle, la mère de Maëlys, la seule femme que Parrain aimera jamais.

« - Arrête de culpabiliser… Souffle le roux à l'oreille de mon parrain.

Si ça continue comme ça, c'est moi qui vais culpabiliser de leur faire se rappeler de ces choses qui les blessent…

Le professeur Granger semble avoir perçu mon trouble car elle reprend la parole immédiatement, m'évitant ainsi de m'appesantir sur cette idée.

« - Quand tu es né et que Harry a reçu le message de Drago, il est parti sans un mot. Harry avait élaboré un sort spécialement pour ce jour… Dés que Drago sentirait que le moment était venu, il devait souffler sur une espèce de vieille couverture bleue. Celle-ci, la magie activée, apparaîtrait alors devant Harry. Mais à cette époque, personne n'était au courant de rien ! Il a reçu la couverture en pleine nuit et est parti immédiatement ! Quelle peur nous avons eu en ne le trouvant pas le matin venu !

« - En effet, je me souviens que tu étais presque hystérique ! Sourit Ron moqueusement.

« - Il ne nous avait même pas prévenu ! Grogne la jeune femme, en colère. Il a fallu qu'on débarque en catastrophe à Kerloas, prêts à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Drago pour le trouver, un beau poupon dans les bras pour comprendre !

« - Le premier mouvement de félicitation fini, il en a pris pour son grade le Survivant ! Se moque Parrain. Hermione est une vraie mère-poule avec ses amis ! Mais une mère-poule redoutable quand elle s'est inquiétée pour rien !

« - Hé !

Je souris, j'aurais aimé grandir au milieu d'eux. J'aurais eu une vraie et grande famille.

« - Tu étais la huitième merveille du monde pour Harry… Rien ne passait avant toi pour lui, à part peut être Drago. Avoue Ron avec plus de tendresse que je lui en aurais cru capable d'exprimer.

Il est plus que visible que lui et Harry étaient vraiment très proches… Comme des frères.

« - Tu as grandi en France avec Drago en toute tranquillité. Continue Blaise. Ici, la guerre faisait rage mais Harry tenait bon et assumait la tache qui lui incombait de par son statut d'_élu_. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un Horcrux et le Lord…

« - C'est en cherchant comment détruire le dernier horcrux que Harry a trouvé le moyen de sortir Sirius de l'arche. Explique le professeur Granger.

« - Et vous m'avez sauvé… Souffle Sirius, reconnaissant.

« - Potter t'a sauvé. Le coupe Snape. Aucun de nous n'avait la puissance magique nécessaire pour le faire.

« - Harry a échangé mon âme contre le fragment que contenait l'horcrux mais c'est toi qui m'a soigné ! Ce sont Drago et Hermione qui t'ont aidé pour les potions dont j'avais besoin ! Ce sont Blaise et Ron qui ont bravé tous les dangers pour trouver les ingrédients qu'elles nécessitaient…

Je regarde chaque adulte un à un et récapitule doucement. Un elfe de maison apparaît, apportant le thé et quelques gâteaux secs. Nous buvons en silence. Mais ce silence, loin d'être lugubre comme celui qui a débuté cette réunion est plus serein qu'autre chose. Comme si parler de tout cela libère d'un grand poids ceux qui me le racontent.

Je repose doucement ma tasse sur la table et fixe mon regard sur le biscuit que je tiens.

« - Co-Comment il est… Mort ?

J'ai parlé tellement bas que je doute qu'ils m'aient entendu. Je relève la tête dans l'espoir qu'ils l'aient fait car je ne sens pas capable de répéter cette question. Le professeur regarde Ron puis Blaise. Tous les trois baissent la tête, incapables de me répondre. Sirius est tellement crispé que je doute qu'il puisse émettre un son.

« - Il… Commence Snape, ne sachant par où commencer. Ca a été un superbe combat. Bien qu'affaibli par la destruction de ses horcrux, le Lord Noir était toujours puissant… Mais Potter l'était aussi effrontément… Quoique différemment. La guerre qui déchirait le pays s'est terminée en duel entre eux deux. Comme tu le sais, Potter a terrassé son ennemi avec un sortilège encore inconnu à cette époque… Encore aujourd'hui, il est difficile de dire exactement ce qu'était ce sort.

« - Harry l'avait créé spécialement pour ce combat. Indique le professeur Granger, avec fierté.

« - Mais il était blessé… Tellement blessé. Souffle Ron, perdu.

« - Nous l'avons immédiatement amené à Ste mangouste. Explique mon professeur d'histoire de la magie. Il se vidait de son sang, nous ne savions que faire. Les médicomages ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais rien n'y faisait. Avant de mourir Voldemort avait lancé un sort à Harry… Un sort qui lui faisait rejeter toute forme de soin. Le sort qui l'a tué.

Je reste muet. La mort du Survivant. La mort du Héros. La mort de mon père.

« - Et… Père ?

« - Drago est accouru aussi vite qu'il lui était possible mais il était trop tard, Harry était déjà… Sa vie s'était arrêtée. Continue le professeur Granger. Ton père s'est effondré près de lui, rejetant chaque personne qui voulait le raisonner. On n'arrivait pas à le détacher de Harry. Puis Mme Malfoy est venue, elle lui a parlé de toi, elle lui a dit que tu avais besoin de lui, elle lui a dit que Harry voudrait que vous soyez heureux, même tous les deux.

« - La suite, tu la connais. Déclare Parrain, triste. Il s'est repris, t'a rejoint et il t'a élevé loin de cette Angleterre qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Loin de tous ceux qu'il lui rappelait cruellement que Harry n'était plus à ses côtés.

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Sirius et le professeur Granger ne retiennent plus leurs larmes et Ron a bien du mal à le faire. Snape, le regard assombri, serre son amant contre lui comme s'il voulait protéger Sirius de la souffrance qu'il ressent à cet instant. Quand à Parrain, tout en serrant la main de Ron pour lui montrer qu'il est là, il me regarde avec inquiétude.

Croyait-il que j'allais me mettre à pleurer ? Devrais-je me mettre à pleurer ? Je ne savais pas comment réagir…

« - Il… Harry, nous aimait vraiment ? Il nous aimait vraiment Père et moi…

« - Oui. Acquiesce Parrain. Il ne t'a pas abandonné, il voulait vivre… Il s'est battu de toutes ses forces pour toi.

« - Il voulait t'apprendre à voler, commence Ron. Te faire des gâteaux, jouer avec toi ou simplement te regarder dormir… Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de te voir grandir, s'occuper de toi et t'élever avec Drago.

De nouveau, ce silence. Je commence à le détester ce silence. Ils me regardent tous, mes yeux se voilent et me piquent. Ma lèvre tremble. J'ai besoin de Père, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne contre lui, qu'il me console, qu'il soit là.

Pensant à Père, je triture l'anneau qui pend à mon cou comme je le fais à chaque fois que je suis triste. Parrain qui me regarde avec attention le remarque immédiatement.

« - Keï… Cet anneau…

« - C'est Père qui me l'a donné juste avant la rentrée… Je souffle.

« - Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Je secoue négativement la tête. Ce n'est qu'un anneau accroché à une chaîne. Un anneau dont Père m'a fait cadeau, les yeux brillants. Un anneau auquel je tiens.

« - Il m'a dit qu'il me protégerait… Qu'il serait toujours avec moi.

Encore ce silence ! C'est dit, je déteste ce genre de silence !

« - C'est quoi alors ? Je demande pour mettre fin au _suspense._

« - L'alliance de Harry.

Je hoquette de surprise. L'anneau brille entre mes doigts. C'est un souvenir précieux dont Père m'a fait cadeau ce jour-là… Ce jour-là…Quand Père me disait qu'il me protégerait, il ne parlait pas de l'anneau, il parlait de Harry ! Quand il disait qu'il serait toujours avec moi, il ne parlait pas de lui-même, il parlait de Harry ! Tout ce temps, il parlait de…

« - Papa.

Murmure inaudible, une larme isolée s'échappe et court sur ma joue. Je ne remarque que Parrain s'est levé que lorsqu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« - Ca va aller, Gamin ? Me demande-t-il, le ton doux.

Sans lever les yeux du bijou, je hoche la tête. De mes yeux, les larmes débordent sur mes joues qu'elles mouillent en un rien de temps. Un sanglot me secoue. Mon poing crispé sur l'anneau, je pleurs sans retenue.

« - Allons, ça va passer…

Parrain me serre dans ses bras mais ce n'est pas l'odeur de Père. J'ai besoin de Père. Pauvre Père ! Ce que je viens de découvrir de sa vie… De notre vie, tourne dans ma tête. Le noir m'enveloppe peu à peu, l'étreinte rassurante de Parrain toujours autour de moi. Une douce chaleur autre est là aussi… Je m'endors, épuisé.

**.oOo.**

Quand enfin je me réveille, j'ai les idées étonnamment claires. Il faut que j'y aille. Il faut absolument que j'aille _le_ voir… Et je sais parfaitement de quelle façon, je vais y aller. Il est encore tôt, à peine 5 heures du matin, dans le manoir, tout le monde dort encore.

Une fois habillé, je sors de ma chambre à pas de loup et fonce vers celle de Père. Tout doucement, j'entrouvre la porte pour vérifier que Père dort. Il est là, dos à la porte. Une irrésistible envie de le rejoindre dans son lit me taraude mais, avant de le revoir, je dois faire quelque chose. Je remonte doucement la couette sur lui pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et je me retourne. Me glissant à travers la chambre, je sors le vieux balai que Père garde caché dans son armoire. Un éclair de feu ! Le meilleur balai qui ait jamais existé. Bien sur les balais de maintenant sont plus rapides mais aucun n'égale l'éclair de feu, question souplesse de maniement et sécurité.

Retournant dans ma chambre avec mon précieux fardeau, j'enfile cape fourrée, gant, écharpe et bonnet et m'envole de ma fenêtre, dans le froid de ce matin d'hiver.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'ai fait pour arriver où je voulais aller vu que la dernière fois, Père a transplané pour nous y emmener. Toujours est-il que je suis arrivé sur cette colline, transi de froid mais serein. Il fallait que je _le_ 'rencontre'.

Je me pose doucement près du grand chêne qui protège mon père. Laissant contre son tronc l'éclair de feu, je m'avance doucement vers la tombe qui a été dégagé de son lit glacial de neige. Un jeune homme brun est assis sur le haut de la pierre.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… Papa. Je souffle, une volute de fumée s'échappant de mes lèvres à cause du froid.

Le jeune homme… Harry… Papa saute souplement pour se mettre sur ses pieds et s'approche de moi. Ses pieds ne laissent aucunes empreintes comme s'il n'effleurait même pas le sol. Il me sourit. Ses yeux verts, identiques aux miens, pétillent. Il dégage une étrange lumière douce et apaisante. Il ne m'en veut pas.

_« Je suis fier de toi »_

Je souris. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas qu'il m'aime, qu'il soit fier… Je ne le mérite pas.

_« C'est ce que ton père m'a dit quand il m'a demandé en mariage… Je t'aime Keï mais je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre ! Tu avais érigé d'insurmontables barrières pour te protéger… »_

Je baisse la tête, les larmes, brûlantes, dévalant de nouveau mes joues rosies par le froid.

_« Ne pleure pas…Je dois partir mais ne pleure pas… Ne me ferme plus ton cœur… »_

Je relève soudainement les yeux. Non ! Il ne peut pas partir maintenant, j'ai tant de chose à lui dire ! Papa !

Il s'estompe peu à peu. Il me sourit toujours. Son visage est très doux, il a l'air heureux.

« - Papa ! Je t'aime, Papa !

Je crie, gardant mon regard fixé de le sien aussi longtemps que possible. Je ne réagis que longtemps après qu'il ait complètement disparu. Face à moi, sa tombe immaculée brave le temps.

Papa…

Mes larmes continuent de couler, soulageant mon cœur. J'ai froid mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Alors que je frissonne pour la nième fois, incapable de détacher mon regard de sa tombe, un souffle aussi doux qu'un vent d'été m'enveloppe.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je serais toujours avec toi… »_

J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Papa est avec moi. Il veille sur moi maintenant. Non ! Il a toujours veillé sur moi sauf que je refusais de l'admettre.

Je me retourne et récupère l'éclair de feu que j'enjambe sans remarquer les empreintes d'adulte qui s'entremêlent à celles que j'ai laissé dans la neige tombée dans la nuit. Prêt à décoller, je me retourne une dernière fois, couvant la sépulture de Papa du regard.

« - Plus jamais je ne te fermerais mon cœur, Papa… Plus jamais !

**A suivre…………**

_Terminé le 10.09.2007._

**Vous me détestez ?**

**Il ne reste qu'un chapitre… Et si j'ai suffisamment de review (héhé qui a dit chantage ?), je posterais le 6 dans trois jours au lieu d'attendre le week end.**

**Gros bisous**

**Selann.**

16


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci à Obscura (waouhah ! Encore des compliments, je vais attraper la grosse tête !) et à ptitange (je considère tes larmes comme un compliment car cela signifie que j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions que je voulais !) pour leurs reviews **

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec ce dernier chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

_Publiée le 4.03.2008._

**Chapitre 6**

Quand je rentre enfin au Manoir, le petit déjeuner est servi. Par la fenêtre, je vois Grand Père et Grand-mère attablés. M'engouffrant dans ma chambre par la fenêtre restée ouverte, je me débarrasse de mes vêtements chauds qui atterrissent sans ménagement par terre. Récupérant d'une main l'éclair de feu abandonné sur mon lit, je me précipite vers la chambre de père. A pas de loup, j'y rentre. Il dort encore, tourné vers la porte, il a l'air serein. Je souris et vais me coucher au creux de ses bras. Je me love contre lui et il ressert inconsciemment ses bras autour de moi.

« - Pardonne-moi Père… Je t'aime tant.

Là, entouré par la chaleur protectrice des bras de mon père, je m'endors, apaisé, sans voir le sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Père.

« - Je suis fier de toi, Keï… Souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux sans que je ne l'entende.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, Père est réveillé. Appuyé sur un coude, il me regarde avec douceur. J'aime ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Douceur, amour, protection… Il a gardé un bras autour de moi, je me sens bien contre lui. Ca m'a tellement manqué. Je lève un regard incertain vers lui. J'ai honte de ce que je lui ai dit, de ce que j'ai fait ! Je l'ai ignoré volontairement ! Je n'ai pas répondu à ses lettres alors qu'elles étaient replis de tendresse. Je l'ai blessé…Consciemment.

« - Bonjour.

Je souffle ce simple petit mot, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je baisse les yeux. Le regard d'argent de Père me paralyse. Il semble si lumineux ce matin !

« - Bonjour Keï… Bien dormi ?

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Il se lève alors. S'étirant, il va vers son armoire et redresse l'éclair de feu. Puis il prend quelque chose à côté. Revenant vers le lit, le visage impassible, il s'y réinstalle.

« - Grand Père m'a dit que tu avais parlé de ton père avec ton parrain, Weasley, Granger, Black et le professeur Snape hier… Déclare-t-il, le regard voilé.

Je hoche la tête et déglutit. Merlin, si seulement je pouvais lui ôter cette douleur qu'il ressent à chaque instant sans Papa !

« - …Je suis heureux que tu le connaisse enfin. Souffle-t-il. Même si c'est de ma faute, si toutes ces années, tu…

Sa voix se brise. Je réagis alors. Sautant hors des couvertures, je lui passe les bras autour du cou.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas ! Je te promets, Père ! Je ne t'en veux pas !

« - Mais moi je m'en veux, Keïlan ! Je m'en veux tellement !

« - Il ne faut pas Père ! Il ne faut pas ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien !

« - Tu as détesté Harry à cause de moi ! C'est de ma faute si tu ne savais pas quel homme extraordinaire, il était ! Tout est de ma faute !

« - Père !

Il se tait, me regardant étrangement. Maintenant qu'il attend que je parle, je ne sais plus quoi dire évidemment !

« - Père, je… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme ça alors arrête de culpabiliser ! Je ne t'en veux pas et je suis sûr que Papa ne t'en veut pas non plus !

Père tressaute quand je parle de Papa mais j'ignore la lame douloureuse qui s'enfonce en moi lorsqu'une larme s'échappe sur sa joue. Alors je continue…

« - Papa t'aimait ! Il voudrait que tu sois heureux ! Avec moi… Même sans lui…

Je souffle la fin. Papa, s'il te plait, aide-moi.

« - Tu es comme lui. Déclare alors Père. Je ne te mérite pas.

« - C'est exact !

Père me regarde avec les yeux ronds devant ma hardiesse.

« - Je suis comme lui et j'en suis fier… Maintenant.

Il souffle lentement. A-t-il cru que je pensais qu'il ne me méritait pas ? Absurde ! Puis un petit sourire effleure ses lèvres.

« - Vraiment pareil…

Je souris moi aussi. Père semble enfin se reprendre. Avisant ce qu'il a pris dans l'armoire et qu'il tient encore dans sa main, je l'interroge du regard. Un nouveau sourire me répond. Il dépose le truc sur le lit.

« - _Finite Incantatem._

Une fois revenu à sa taille normale, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une énorme malle d'écolier. Une malle de Gryffondor.

« - C'était la sienne. Souffle Père. Il y avait réunis toutes les affaires auxquelles il tenait particulièrement. Il avait l'habitude de dire que c'était son coffre à trésor. Prends-la, elle te revient… Découvre qui il était.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et me serre contre lui.

« - Merci Père… Veux-tu…

J'hésite. Ca doit être trop tôt encore…

« - Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… Enfin, je veux dire ! J'aimerais tellement que tu…

Je baisse le regard. Le souvenir de son regard douloureux me scelle les lèvres.

« - Non rien ! Je l'explorerais tout à l'heure.

Mes yeux ne quittant pas la malle une seconde, je ne vois pas l'expression de Père.

« - Pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ? Me demande-t-il après un court instant de silence.

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Il sourit, son regard est douloureux mais il me sourit.

« - J'aimerais beaucoup que tu ailles à sa rencontre avec moi. S'exclame-t-il.

Se forcerait-il pour moi ? Je ne veux pas de ça ! Toute cette histoire le fait bien trop souffrir ! Cela lui rappelle sûrement de mauvais souvenirs ! Je…

« - Ca me ferait plaisir, Keï… Et il est temps que j'affronte enfin la réalité. Harry se moquerait de moi s'il était là ! Ouvre-la maintenant.

Je ne discute plus, il a l'air décidé. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un des vases de Chine de Grand-mère, je prends la malle avec milles précautions. Hypnotisé, je passe une main maladroite sur le blason de Gryffondor et sur les attaches que je fais sauter. Et dire que Papa a fait ses gestes des milliers de fois avant moi ! Je relève un regard mouillé vers Père qui m'encourage à ouvrir.

Ce que je fais…

J'ouvre grand les yeux devant le bazar qui se trouve dedans. Père a un petit rire.

« - Ton père n'était pas quelqu'un de très organisé… Et je n'ai jamais réussi à ranger cette malle bien que je l'ai souvent ouverte. C'est comme si ses affaires voulaient rester tel qu'il les a laissé.

Je reporte mon regard, un instant détourné pour écouter Père, sur ce qui s'entasse dans la malle. Je frôle d'un doigt hésitant chaque chose que Papa a placé ici. Un album photo, une veille cape d'écolier, une vieille chaussette contenant je ne sais quoi, un paquet de lettre, des photos, etc…

Père prend l'album photo et l'ouvre.

« - Voici tes grands parents. Souffle-t-il. James et Lily Potter.

Je regarde le couple qui sourit. Ils sont beaux. Pas aussi élégants que Grand Père et Grand-mère mais beaux quand même. Je souris en remarquant la ressemblance avec James Potter. Puis Père tourne les pages. A chaque fois, il me raconte quelque chose sur Harry. J'aime à l'entendre parler de Papa. Il a la voix tellement douce.

Je l'écoute me raconter ses souvenirs pendant des heures. Après l'album, il a prit les photos volantes. Beaucoup représentent ce qu'aurait été ma famille si Voldemort n'avait pas jeté ce sort à Papa. Parrain, Ron, le professeur Granger, Sirius, le professeur Snape, Père, Papa, moi aussi parfois, nous passons sous mes yeux, immortalisés sur le papier.

« - Je suis fier de toi, Keï… Me dit Père en me couvant du regard.

Je lui souris.

« - Merci Père…

« - Allons descendons, Grand Père et Grand-mère doivent se demander ce qu'on fait ! Et puis, le sapin doit être arrivé maintenant, il doit t'attendre pour se faire décorer…

« - C'est vrai ?

Il hoche la tête. Il a l'air heureux alors je suis content. Je referme avec précaution la malle.

« - Et puis il faut en garder pour plus tard, non ?

Père rit à ma remarque et nous voila partit pour décorer l'arbre de Noël.

**.oOo.**

Nous voilà à Poudlard pour Noël…

Nous avons eu droit à un appartement privé où tout le monde a dormi. Nous sommes bien tous ensemble. Grand Père a accepté de quitter son manoir pour Noël, je le vois grogner là-bas à côté de Grand-mère qui, même si elle ne dit rien, commence à en avoir assez. Il y a Parrain, Ron avec Maë et les jumeaux évidemment ! Et puis, Sirius, le professeur Snape, Naïm et Lily-May. Comme d'habitude, Sirius et le professeur Snape se chamaillent sous les yeux amusés de Remus Lupin, un de leurs amis d'école… Et le père d'Alex ! Mon ami est là aussi. Avec sa mère, Nymphadora Tonks (Il parait que c'est la cousine de Père), ils font le spectacle : l'un en se transformant en loup et l'autre en changeant à volonté sa couleur de cheveux.

Père semble supporter la promiscuité de tous ceux qui, avec lui, ont connu Papa. Il a l'air bien alors je ne m'inquiète pas… Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas trop !

Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de vous raconter ça… Le pied du sapin disparaît derrière un tas impressionnant de paquet ! Paquets qui n'attendent qu'à être ouverts !

Nous sommes tous impatients même les adultes !

Malheureusement pour nous, il manque quelqu'un à l'appel.

« - Nous voilà ! Désolée d'être en retard !

Le professeur Granger entre alors avec un bébé dans les bras, son mari à sa suite. Ils disent rapidement bonjour à tout le monde et le signal est donné.

Dans un brouhaha indescriptible, nous nous précipitons, enfants et adultes mêlés, vers les cadeaux.

Bientôt les papiers volent, les visages s'illuminent, les regards brillent.

Une main sur mon épaule me détourne de mes paquets.

« - Keï… Voilà ton cadeau…

Père me tend un long paquet que je n'ai aucun mal à percer à jour.

« - C'est un balai ! Oh, Père, tu m'as acheté le nouveau balai ??? T'as fait ça !

Il me sourit énigmatiquement.

« - Ouvre, tu verras bien.

Le papier ne résiste pas à mes doigts impatients. Mais soudain, je stoppe tous mouvements. Ce manche sombre, cette ligne unique, cette petite plaque… Merlin…

Je saute dans les bras de Père, cachant mes yeux humides dans son cou.

« - Merci merci merci merci…

Père me sert contre lui.

« - Toi seul saura le magner comme il se doit… Souffle-t-il.

« - Merci.

Lorsque je me sépare de Père, je remarque que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous.

« - C'est le balai de Harry… Murmure Sirius en s'approchant. Celui que je lui ai offert… Le premier cadeau que je lui ai fait…

D'une main tremblante, il retrace les courbes de l'Eclair de Feu.

« - Mione, je crois que c'est le moment pour notre cadeau…

La jeune femme hoche la tête et sort un paquet de dessous le sapin.

« - Il y a quelques mois, tu l'as refusé… L'acceptes-tu maintenant que tu sais la vérité ?

Je l'ai r… Oh !

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

« - Merci Pr Granger, Ron.

Je prends le paquet et l'ouvre, découvrant sans surprise mais avec émotion, la cape d'invisibilité de Papa.

« - Il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose et on pourrait presque croire Potter de retour parmi nous ! S'exclame le professeur Snape.

« - Sev' ! Ne parles pas de lui comme ça ! Gronde Sirius. Tu sais bien qu'il est toujours avec nous.

« - Allons, vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer ! Intervient Remus. Je me demande comment vous en êtes arrivé à vous marier !

« - C'est pas marrant tous les jours, tu peux me croire ! Déclare Naïm. Mais on fait avec…

« - J'imagine ! Bref, Sirius où l'as-tu mis ? Keï attends notre cadeau.

« - Ah euh oui, bien sur !

Sirius se tourne de tous les côtés avant de plonger dans un tas de papier. Nous le regardons faire en souriant mais quand il revient vers moi, il a l'air tellement sérieux que mon estomac fait un bond. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a préparé ? Pourtant Remus est dans le coup aussi et il a l'air sérieux, lui ! Oui, mais Alex m'a dit que son père et Sirius, et mon grand-père James étaient des terreurs à l'école !

Merlin, je crois que j'ai peur.

« - Tiens.

Il me tend une enveloppe, agrémentée d'un ruban or. Je la retourne et observe le cachet. Dans la cire rouge sculptée par le sceau, un cerf me fait face. De chaque coté, un chien et un loup. Et enfin, minuscule, un rat est dessiné sur la partie inférieure.

Ok, je dois dire que je comprends rien. C'est quoi ce drôle de sceau ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu ses armoiries !

Je décachette doucement la lettre et en sort un parchemin élimé. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… truc ?

Je relève les yeux, incertain, et je me rends compte que tout le monde me regarde. Les Gryffondor ont l'air amusés… J'ai de plus en plus peur.

« - Tiens-le à plat… Là voilà.

Sirius pose le parchemin sur mes mains et je ne bouge plus. Il sort sa baguette et jette un coup d'œil à Remus. Celui-ci hoche la tête en souriant.

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Déclare alors Sirius d'une voix claire.

Je sens le parchemin se déplier et des entrelacs apparaître. Ecrit à l'encre verte, un message est apparu sur ce truc.

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Spécialistes en assistance_

_Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

« - Black.

Ouhla, Père grimace. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc à la fin ?!

« - Oh, ça va hein ! C'est son héritage !

« - Et pourquoi ne pas le donner à Naïm plutôt ? Ou Alex ? Ce serait plus logique !

« - Non !

« - Et pourquoi ?

Quand ils auront fini de se disputer peut-être qu'ils pourront m'expliquer !

« - Pourquoi pas TON fils ou celui de Lupin ?

« - Justement parce que MON fils est MON fils ! Et qu'Alex est celui de Mumus !

« - Intelligent comme remarque ! Merci de l'avoir formulé !

Sirius se renfrogne.

« - Drago, ne te mets pas en colère… Intervient Grand-mère, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement Père.

Faut qu'elle m'apprenne comment elle fait ! Mais revenons à nos moutons !

« - Ce que veux dire Sirius, déclare Remus. C'est que cette carte entre les mains de Naïm, c'est creuser la tombe de Poudlard…

« - Hé ! Grogne mon ami.

« - Et Alex est trop calme ! Soutient Sirius. Non, cette carte est parfaite entre les mains de Keï ! Entre les mains d'un Potter !

Je souris, fier que l'on me considère comme un Potter alors que j'ai rejeté cette partie de moi si longtemps.

« - Euh… Vous pourriez m'expliquer, non ?

Ils se retournent vers moi.

« - Cette carte est spéciale ! On en a bavé pour la fabriquer ! On a arpenté le château en tout sens pour qu'elle soit complète… Tu te souviens, Lunard ?

Lunard ?!... Comme Lunard ?

« - Attends ! Tu veux dire que vous avez fabriqué ça ?

« - Oui.

Sirius est tout content. Difficile, en le voyant comme ça, de l'imaginer capable de fabriquer un truc pareil.

« - Je suis Patmol.

Il montre du doigt son surnom et le chien sur le sceau.

« - Mus est Lunard.

Cette fois, il montre le loup.

« - Il a quelques soucis avec la pleine lune. Me murmure Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

« - Cornedrue…

Il désigne le cerf. Sa main tremble et ses yeux s'embuent.

« - …James… le père de Harry. Finit-il.

Puis son doigt dérive sur le rat.

« - Queudver est…

« - Queudver. Le coupe Remus.

Le professeur Snape à poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de son mari qui se reprend.

« - Les Maraudeurs.

Sirius hoche la tête à mon murmure. On a souvent parlé d'eux pendant nos après-midi, je suis stupide de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement avant !

« - C'est un plan détaillé de Poudlard, m'explique enfin Naïm. C'est génial ! Tu me la prêteras ? J'ai toujours rêvé de l'avoir mais Papa ne voulait pas me la donner !

« - Et avec raison ! Malfoy, je vous interdis de la lui prêter ! Déclara le professeur Snape.

« - Euh… D'accord.

Il a l'air satisfait, Naïm par contre boude.

« - Hé ! Il m'a interdit de te la prêter mais il ne m'a pas interdit de m'en servir avec toi…

J'ai à peine murmuré ses mots mais Naïm a comprit. Au vu de son sourire, ça lui fait plaisir… Mais Merlin, que je n'aime pas ce sourire ! Il peut vraiment faire peur !

Bref, je parle, je parle mais il reste le plus important !

Mon cadeau pour eux tous.

Je me relève et demande le silence.

« - Euh… Je… Le professeur McGonagall m'a aidé mais… J'ai un cadeau un peu spécial pour vous.

« - Vas-y Keï. Déclare Père.

Je hoche la tête.

« - Dobby !

Le petit elfe apparaît.

« - Mr Keïlan a demandé Dobby… Ca veut dire que Dobby doit amener la surprise de Mr Keïlan ?

« - Oui, Dobby.

« - Bien Mr Keïlan.

La petite créature claque des doigts et un miroir apparaît.

« - Merlin, c'est… Souffle Ron.

« - C'est quoi ? Demande Naïm.

« - Le Miroir de Rised. Assure Ron.

« - Oui, c'est cela… Le professeur McGonagall a bien voulu que je lui jette un petit sort de rien du tout… Père, Parrain, Sirius, vous pouvez vous avancer s'il vous plait ?

Les trois hommes se regardent et après avoir hausser les épaules, ils se placent à l'endroit que je leur indique.

Très concentré, je murmure la difficile formule en latin. Rouvrant les yeux, je prie pour que ça ait marché… Apparemment oui ! Pas totalement mais déjà que je n'étais pas certain du résultat !

Sous les yeux ébahis de ceux qui sont présents, deux silhouettes vaporeuses s'échappent du miroir.

Un homme et une femme.

« - Gaby ? S'étrangle Parrain en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit et hoche la tête. Parrain est prêt de pleurer… Et Maëlys n'ose pas approcher !

« - Vas-y !

Je la pousse doucement et elle finit par se précipiter vers son père et sa mère.

« - Harry…

Je tressaille. Merlin, que la voix de Père est douloureuse ! Aussi ténue que cette après-midi là, quand il m'a conduit sur la tombe.

Je me retourne. Père a laissé tomber le masque derrière lequel il se retranche toujours. Fissuré, ce masque ne lui sert à rien. Il semble prêt de s'écrouler. Il avance une main tremblante vers le visage de Papa, celui-ci sourit. Il dit quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs aucun ne s'échappe de ses lèvres… Mais Père semble avoir compris. Ses yeux d'acier brillent de larmes et de bonheur.

« - Je t'aime moi aussi. Souffle-t-il.

J'ai alors l'impression qu'il est si loin ! Ca me fait peur, comme s'il allait disparaître, partir avec Papa. Je m'approche alors et lui prend la main pour montrer que je suis là ! Je ne veux pas qu'il oublie que je suis là ! Qu'il doit s'occuper de moi !

Le regard qu'il pose sur moi me rassure en un rien de temps. Merlin ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi expressif ! Est-ce la présence de Papa qui sublime le regard habituellement froid de Père ?

Je souris.

Je suis bête parfois… Evidemment que c'est Papa qui change Père à ce point ! Après tout, c'est pour ça que, depuis que Père m'a montré sa tombe, j'ai travaillé ce sort difficile et que j'ai obtenu de McGonagall d'avoir le Miroir…

« - Joyeux Noël Père.

D'une main sur mon épaule, il me calle contre lui et nous regardons Papa qui nous couve du regard.

Le temps passe à une vitesse hallucinante ! Mon cadeau collectif semble plaire à tout le monde. Sirius a pleuré de revoir son filleul. Le professeur Granger non plus n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes. Remus et Ron ont réussi mais leurs regards brillent…

Je suis fier de moi.

Et puis je dois avouer que ce cadeau qui m'a donné tant de mal, il est aussi pour moi. J'adore nous voir, Père, Papa et moi… Ca fait tellement de bien de se sentir en famille, complet. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de mes parents. Soudain, Harry relève la tête. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, il se lève.

Je me retourne et voit le professeur McGonagall. Oh non ! Pas déjà !

Je regarde encore Papa, voulant graver chaque attitude dans ma tête. Il me sourit et approche une main diaphane vers moi. Le contact agréablement chaud sur ma joue me fait fermer les yeux de bien-être.

Je sens alors la main de Père sur mon épaule.

« - Il est temps. Souffle-t-il.

Ses yeux brillent… Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela ! Il va le perdre une deuxième fois ! Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?

Papa m'offre un sourire rassurant et ses lèvres forment un 'Je t'aime' inaudible. Je ne sais pas s'il est destiné à Père ou à moi… Rectification, il est pour nous deux. Je suis sûr qu'il est pour nous deux.

« - Dobby. Demande le professeur McGonagall.

« - Tout de suite, Mme la directrice McGonagall. Tout de suite.

Papa nous fait un petit signe d'au revoir et le petit elfe fait disparaître le miroir, Papa et la mère de Maëlys en même temps.

Je sens un grand vide en moi, pourquoi nous l'a-t-elle enlevé si tôt ?! Je me retourne vers la directrice, furieux. Mais son regard stoppe toute colère.

« - C'est un objet dangereux. Précise-t-elle simplement.

Je n'ose rien redire.

« - C'était… Commence Parrain.

Il a l'air secoué. Salazar, j'ai fait une bêtise en invoquant les fantômes !

« - C'était un cadeau merveilleux. Déclare Ron en serrant son mari contre lui.

« - Oui, merveilleux. Souffle Père.

Je souris.

Maëlys s'approche de moi. Ses yeux sont rouges, elle a pleuré… Elle se serre contre moi.

« - Merci. Souffle-t-elle.

« - De rien… Je… En fait, je…

Elle me lâche et je me retourne vers les autres.

« - En fait, je voulais aussi invoquer Grand-père James et Grand-mère Lily mais… Je n'ai pas pu !

« - Il faut une grande quantité de magie pour effectuer ce sort, Mr Malfoy ! S'exclame alors McGo. Je suis déjà surprise que vous ayez réussi à invoquer votre père alors la mère de Miss Zabini avec qui vous n'avez aucun lien de sang !

Un éclat de rire la coupa dans sa tirade. On se retourne tous vers le professeur Snape qui peine à s'arrêter de rire.

« - Euh… Sev' ?

Sirius s'approche avec précaution de son mari. Celui-ci, rouge d'avoir trop ri, se redresse alors.

« - Sev' ?

Encore secoué par de petits éclats de rire qui effraie tout le monde, le professeur regarde McGo.

« - Effrontément doué ! Déclare-t-il. Salazar, c'est bien le fils de Potter !

Tout le monde rit avec lui. A ce propos, il est temps que j'offre mon dernier cadeau à Père.

« - Professeur McGonagall ?

La vieille femme se retourne vers moi.

« - Oui Mr Malfoy ?

Je lui souris. Je sens le regard interrogatif de Père sur moi mais je me retiens de me tourner vers lui.

« - Il faut revoir les registres de l'école, Professeur McGonagall.

Je suis très sérieux, il faut que je reste très sérieux mais la tête de McGo est impayable.

« - Comment ?! C'est impossible !

Si je ne m'étais pas promis de ne pas rire, je me roulerais par terre à l'heure qu'il est !

« - Et bien, il va pourtant falloir le faire car je crains qu'ils ne contiennent une erreur.

Poli mais exigeant… Digne d'un Malfoy quoi ! Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai reconnu cette partie de moi qui est comme Papa, que je dois oublier ce qui a été ma vie et mon éducation pendant 8 ans !

« - Impossible ! Tonne McGo.

« - Je vous dis que si !

Qui a insinué que je suis têtu ?! Je ne suis pas têtu… J'aime que l'on soit d'accord avec moi surtout quand j'ai raison, c'est tout ! Et oui, chassé le Malfoy, il revient au galop ! Hé hé…

« - Keï ! Gronde Père. Je t'ai mieux élevé que cela, il me semble.

« - Père…

Son regard est intransigeant, implacable même ! Si je continue, je vais être puni pour le restant de mes jours !

Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

« - Bien.

Le regard interrogateur face à ce petit mot de rien du tout, Père me fixe. Comme tout le monde dans la salle d'ailleurs. Même les plus jeunes ne font pas un bruit… Ce qui est étonnant quand on connaît Dorian et Falcon !

Je souris et me redresse, plantant mes yeux dans ceux de la directrice.

« - Madame, il est nécessaire de corriger cette erreur car il est inadmissible que les registres de notre prestigieuse école contiennent la moindre erreur, vous êtes bien d'accord avec moi sur ce point ?

« - Bie… Bien sur mais il est impossible que…

Mais elle est têtue celle-là ! Je lui dis qu'il y a une erreur et voilà qu'elle insiste !

« - Comment suis-je enregistré sur ce registre ?

Ou comment couper court à une discussion qui aurait pu mal finir pour moi ?

« - Et bien… Keïlan James Lilyan Malfoy. Né le 26 mai 2003. Résidant au Manoir Kerloas, Côtes des Légendes, Bretagne, France. Première année, à Gryffondor.

Elle a dit tout ça de tête ? Wouah, elle m'impressionne ! Mais là n'est pas la question.

« - Vous voyez, il y a une erreur !

La pauvre femme ne comprend plus. Je retiens un sourire triomphant de fleurir sur mes lèvres. Père, tu peux être fier de moi ! Je suis peut-être à Gryffondor mais je n'oublie pas ce qui fait des Malfoy les modèles de Serpentard.

En attendant, il est tant de mettre fin à tout ça. McGo commence à froncer les sourcils, elle doit croire que je la baratine, chose que je n'oserais pas… Elle est tout de même terrifiante quand elle veut !

« - Je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir Mr Malfoy mais sachez que ce qui est inscrit dans ces registres y est inscrit par magie. Une magie liée à l'école et ce, depuis l'époque de sa création, il n'y a jamais eu d'erreur… Comme il n'y en aura jamais d'ailleurs ! Chaque élève est inscrit que les registres dés sa naissance et…

« - Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas enregistré sous mon nom de naissance ?

Ma question a l'air de la désarçonner… Comme quoi tout est possible ! Merlin, tout le monde me regarde comme s'il m'avait poussé des cornes sauf Grand-mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle a compris ou je voulais en venir, elle !

« - Pardon ? Me demande McGo.

Elle croit halluciner ! J'adore l'effet que je produis sur elle ! Positivement ! J'aurais du trafiquer une caméra moldue pour en faire profiter Frédéric, Nat' et Hyan ! Mais bon, je leur raconterais et Alex pourra m'aider !

Finissons-en maintenant.

« - J'exige d'être inscrit dans ces registres sous mon nom de naissance ! D'ailleurs j'exige d'être déclaré sous mon vrai nom, dans l'ensemble du monde magique… Père, je veux être Keïlan James Lilyan Potter-Malfoy aux yeux de tous.

Je me tourne vers Père. Il a l'air fier de moi et très heureux… Je crois que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Hé hé ! Et mon petit discours a fait son effet, chacun est bouche bée… Même Grand Père et le professeur Snape !

Et oui, va falloir vous y habituer parce que je suis le meilleur ! Je suis le fils de Drago Malfoy et de Harry Potter ! Etre un Malfoy, c'est pas facile… Un Potter, j'expérimente encore… Mais maintenant, je suis le seul et l'unique Potter-Malfoy alors prenez garde !

J'arrive !

**.Fin.**

_Terminé le 23.01.2008_

**Alors verdict ???**

**Reviews please ! Je n'attends que ça **

**Pour ceux que la mort de Ryry a traumatisé, vous voyez, je l'ai remis (un peu) mais pour moi, il est mort donc désolée, je ne le ferais pas ressusciter par je ne sais quels moyens alambiqués ! (Même si j'adore le lire dans les fics que je suis !)**

**La mort, c'est triste, irrémédiable… Sans espoir. Et je pense que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vivent dans le monde de la Magie qu'ils doivent avoir droit à un traitement de faveur. Voilà, tout ça pour vous dire, que je ne ferais pas de suite où Harry revient… Il est donc inutile de demander.**

**  
Gros bisous et j'espère vous revoir bientôt dans d'autres histoires !**

**Selann.**

**PS : Pour ceux qui souhaitent me contacter directement pour une raison quelconque ou pour simplement me dire bonjour (lol), voici mon adresse : grenouillette16 (arobase) hotmail.fr . **

**Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je me fais toujours une joie de vous répondre quand vous m'envoyez un message ! **

**PS 2 : Je vais maintenant me concentrer sur ma fic de Saiyuki avant de me remettre à écrire sur Harry Potter. J'ai besoin de changer ! **

11


End file.
